Memoirs of Velthomer
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: Velthomer, the house of fire, one of the noble houses of Grannvale. Its history is long, and filled with tragedy. But just as the flames temper weapons, tragedies shape people. From the ashes comes strength and ambition. But why come to that strength? Why come to that ambition? Perhaps the answers simply lie in the stories they left behind, and kept hidden. (FE4 backstory)
1. Prologue) Sunna

Prologue) Sunna

* * *

 _It's an oddity among his mother's things. A bunch of ripped pages painstakingly pieced together and glued to new paper in an attempt to save them. He almost ignores it, really, except that he's at a loss of what to do. He knows he should work, but he also stubbornly, and childishly, wishes to just not do anything for a while. Azel was in lessons, as typical for a six year old, and he had no more meetings for the day. For once, maybe he'd just do what he wanted._

 _So, he tucks himself into the very back of his study, and pretends he's just a normal thirteen year old, and not the Duke of Velthomer, as he had been the past six years. He hides away, and reads through the jumbled pieces of what looks to be a journal, along with some notes to try and make things make a little more sense. And not just anyone's journal. It's the journal of Sunna, his mother's best friend._

* * *

As soon as he walked in, I knew trouble would only follow. It's not the normal reaction to Prince Kurth, heir to Grannvale, but nothing about Velthomer was 'normal'. It was a pit of despair, a den of agony, all hiding behind pretty smiles and the proud name of Vala, the Mage Knight, the Crusader who burned away evil with the flames of the sun itself. Someone as kind and moral as Prince Kurth only brought trouble to a place like this, but in this case, I wasn't sure it was a trouble Velthomer could really afford. After all, he had visited when Duke Victor was out doing 'business', really having an orgy or whatever with a few of his many, many mistresses. This meant that the one to receive him was Cigyun, and after so many years as Victor's wife, it was clear that being treated with any sort of decency was making her fall.

"Sunny?" Arvis's voice caught my attention and I looked over to where he was doing his lessons. He moved through them quickly, despite being only five years old. "Sunny, is everything k?" he asked, frowning. He frowned often, thanks to his father. It was a damn miracle, from the Crusaders themselves, that he inherited more of Cigyun's personality than Victor's. "Sunny?"

"I'm just a bit lost in thought, Arvis," I reassured, making sure to smile. He smiled back, pleased. "Do you mind if I leave you alone to work, though? It seems we have a guest, and I'd like to help Cigyun."

"I'll be fine!"

"Okay." I crouched in front of him and gave him a playfully stern look. "No pranks. If you're perfectly good, I'll snatch you an extra serving of dessert from the kitchens."

"Really?!" His face lit up, like most children's would. I always made sure to try and give him time to be a child. "Yay! I'll be good!"

"I thought so."

* * *

"Prince Kurth is very nice, isn't he, Sunna?" Cigyun commented as I brushed her hair. It was a few weeks since that meeting, but this was the first time she'd spoken of it. It had to be. It was the first night in a while that Victor hadn't been here to 'take his rights' with Cigyun. "Kind, gentle…"

"Has a lot of common sense," I added absently, focused more on her hair than what I was saying. Since Victor wasn't here, Cigyun could get away with staying in my room tonight. We both hoped beyond hopes that he wouldn't come back drunk, again, and rape one of the maids. We told all the ones we could to hide, just in case, but there was always one who couldn't hide well enough. "The people like him."

"I can see why. And he hates the hunts!" She giggled, smiling brightly, and I shook my head. She always cried when she heard there was a hunt for Loptyr worshippers. I supposed she was just gentle like that. "Ah, why couldn't…"

"Be careful, Cigyun." I stopped brushing her hair to hug her. "I don't blame you at all, but be careful. We both know how Victor is."

"Yes, we do." She sighed and twisted to curl into me, resting her face against my chest. "I never should've left the forest. You and Arvis are the only good things that came from it."

"I'm glad to be your friend, Cigyun." But I could understand so easily why she still wished she never left her home, wherever it was. When she had, she had been lost and confused, falling prey to Victor's suave words and false charm. It was her bad luck to be incredibly beautiful as well, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, because that meant Victor always wanted her. He abused her, cheated on her, but he always came back to her, because of her beauty. "I wish I could protect you better."

"You protect me enough." Cigyun smiled up at me. "You're like the sun, Sunna. The only warmth and light in this dark place. Believe me, that's enough."

"If you say so." I held her a while longer before letting her go to brush her hair again. "Don't forget. In the morning, we're going on a picnic with Arvis."

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Ah, hello, Prince Kurth, I'm surprised to see you here," I said, keeping my calm with all the practice of living in Velthomer for seven years brought. I'd been one of Cigyun's ladies in waiting ever since she became the duchess, after all. We'd been friends ever since, and I never left her. "I'm surprised you'd be attending the party."

"Well, I was invited," Prince Kurth pointed out. He glanced at the ballroom, expression mildly uncomfortable. Victor and his guests were making quite the show, now that they were drunk. I could only pray no one would strip, or be stripped, in public again. "Though, I am reminded why I normally am conveniently busy."

"I see. I suppose, then, that I need not ask why you are not with the other guests, and are instead, in the hall." I smoothed the front of my skirts, mildly self-conscious. I was wearing an old dress, and no make-up, since I hadn't planned on anyone seeing me, save Cigyun and Arvis, hidden safely away in my room. "Do you need help finding something?"

"Actually, I was wondering where Cigyun was." He said the words lightly, but I tensed anyway, eyes darting to the ballroom. Thankfully, the two of us were still alone. "I would've expected her to be here, and last time, we had a fascinating discussion of spell theory. I'd hoped to continue it."

"Cigyun is unwell, I am afraid." I spoke the lie easily. In truth, Victor locked her in her room, forbidding her because she'd 'flirt' with the guests again. Really, she'd just smile politely, but Victor was obsessed and possessive and a damned hypocrite. "She is resting in the back with her son."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." He looked it too. Prince Kurth was someone who wore his emotions on his face, even with the political climate being as… hectic as it was. Victor wasn't the only one who was a far cry from his crusader ancestor. "I hope she feels better soon."

"I'm sure. Illnesses pass." I hesitated, thinking of how much Cigyun had smiled when she talked to him, talked about him. Dangerous as it was… "If you would like, however, I can pass on a message, or a letter, to her."

"Will you?" Prince Kurth's face lit up with a bright smile. "That would be wonderful!"

"I will, on one condition. You be very careful." I glanced over at the ballroom, where Victor's raucous laughter bounced off the walls. "No names or anything. If Victor sees them… well, he has an active imagination."

"I see." Prince Kurth nodded, smile fading for seriousness. "Of course. Thank you for this."

"Cigyun smiled for you. It's rare that she smiles. I'm willing to risk a bit of danger to see that." I was, after all, Cigyun's only real protector here. She and Arvis… I protected them with everything I had. "But I do ask that you make it a little easier for me."

"Of course."

* * *

That was far from the first letter I passed on. It actually became almost routine, to the point that rumors circulated that Prince Kurth and I were seeing each other in quiet, because no one could think of any other reason why there would be so many letters. No one really paid attention, of course. Even if that were true, it was far from the first time Prince Kurth had a lover. The difference between him and Victor, though, was that he was unfailingly kind to his loves, made sure to break up instead of clinging, and never intentionally abused anyone. If anything, though, I welcomed the rumors because they helped hide what was going on.

"Thank you so much, Sunna," Cigyun whispered on night, as she read one of Prince Kurth's replies. The letters had started as simply talks of spell theory, but they turned into something more. I could see how Cigyun had to pick her words with care, the feelings she had threatening to make her confess, and expose both her and him to far more danger. "Truly, I…"

"Relax, Cigyun, we're fine," I replied. I'd just finished reading Arvis a bedtime story and had tucked him in, smoothing the blankets over his sleeping form. "I'm really glad he takes more after you."

"I am as well. I can only hope he continues to have good influences as he grows older, so that he's much kinder to his eventual partner."

"As do I." Honestly, it would probably be better to foster him out in a few years, just to be certain Victor didn't corrupt him. I wondered who would be best. Lord Bryon of Chalphy was always spoken well of, and he had a son only three years younger. Sigurd, I believed the name was? "Ah, before I forget, I made that miscarriage tea for you."

"You don't have to make it for me each time I fear I'm pregnant again, Sunna. I know you're allergic to some of the ingredients."

"Well, Victor can't find out that you take it. I make sure to wear gloves." I had quite a bit of practice at it. Cigyun was adamant that she only have one child. She might've consider having more if she had a better husband, but there was no need to inflict Victor on more than one child. It was too much that he was inflicted on Arvis. "Come now. Think of happier things. Like the picnic you and Prince Kurth are going to take Arvis on."

"Ah, yes!" Cigyun blushed prettily and giggled. Prince Kurth had suggested taking Arvis hawking or something for his sixth birthday, and Arvis had jumped on the chance before begging that his mother come along. I think he'd noticed that when Prince Kurth visited, Cigyun always smiled. "I'd prefer it if you came with us, though. Arvis would love it."

"Someone needs to make sure Victor doesn't ruin Arvis's day." I smiled kindly at her. "Relax, and simply be prepared to enjoy yourself. It's not every day your baby boy turns six years old. I'll have the extra time to sneak his presents into his room."

"True." Cigyun smiled back. "Oh, I hope he enjoys himself. He's been so sad lately…"

"I'm sure he will." I looked to Arvis, smiling at whatever dream he was having. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" It was all Cigyun would say, these past few weeks. Always accompanied by weeping, of course. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Cigyun, relax," I whispered, trying to smile. It was hard, though. After everything, it was hard to do much of anything, even breathe. "I'm just pregnant." I just wanted to dig into my skin until I could rip it all off, just to forget Victor's touch. Rip out my hair until it fell in black clumps to forget how they'd tangled. Gouge out my eyes so that I could forget the sight of him over me. Try to erase all traces, and yet, knowing I'd fail. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Cigyun and Prince Kurth had taken Arvis out for his birthday, just as planned, and afterwards, Prince Kurth had lingered to watch Arvis open up his presents because neither Cigyun nor Arvis wanted him to leave. It should've been fine. Victor wasn't due back, after all. It wasn't as if the man remembered his own son's birthday. But unfortunately, Victor had returned earlier than expected, drunker than anything, demanding to know where his wife was. I'd refused to let him anywhere near the three, because I knew Victor was mad enough, jealous enough, to kill Prince Kurth for being in the same room as Cigyun. I didn't want that. I'd chosen to protect him too, along with Cigyun and Arvis, and Victor had chosen to take his anger out on me in the worst way possible.

"I'm sorry," Cigyun continued to sob. I shook my head and tried to draw her into a hug. She refused, though, and instead hugged _me_ , tucking me against her. "I'm sorry." And with that, communicated all that she was sorry for. She was sorry for letting Prince Kurth linger. She was sorry she couldn't protect me. She was sorry she couldn't 'fix' this for me, because the only miscarriage teas she knew had herbs I was allergic to. But most of all, she was sorry this was all she could do for me.

"You're worth it," I whispered. I closed my eyes and curled into her, wishing I could cry. I felt mostly dead inside. If not for Cigyun and Arvis, I knew I would feel completely dead. "I knew that was a possibility, when I decided to protect you three. If anything, I'm the fool." Protecting just seemed to be second nature to me. It was why I didn't run like all the other ladies in waiting. I stayed, and held my ground, because I couldn't just leave anyone to fend for themselves. "I adore you, Cigyun."

"And I adore you. I wish I could do more for you."

"You're doing plenty." This time when I smiled, it wasn't quite as hard. "Just try to smile, and try to make me laugh. I know it'll be hard, but…"

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

* * *

Alicia. I named my daughter 'Alicia'. Or, rather, Cigyun suggested the name, and I went with it because I didn't have one in mind. It was an odd name, truthfully, but Cigyun said it was the name of protagonist from a story she loved as a girl. Regardless, though, that became her name, and I did my best to take care of her. But it was a chore. Motherhood didn't suit me well, particularly since it was so unplanned and forced, a reminder of what happened, but I did do my best. It just felt like a particularly tedious job.

Luckily for her, though, Cigyun adored her and was more than willing to cuddle her and deal with all the need for affection. Arvis was jealous at first, but he quickly took to her too, his precious baby sister. And when Prince Kurth visited, he'd play with her constantly, always beaming and even helping her when she started to crawl and get into everything. It was tiring for me, but bliss for them, and Victor ignored her. I couldn't really want more for the girl. Except, of course, the gods decided to still have a bit of fun at our expense, so maybe I should've wanted more.

"She's incredibly young to be showing a Holy Mark," Prince Kurth murmured, frowning at the napping Alicia. Her right arm stuck out from under the covers, showing the source of the problem: the red mark blooming on her lower right arm. A Holy Mark of Vala, showing that she was of Minor Holy Blood. "She's not even a year old. Majors don't normally show until they're five. Minors, until they're ten."

"Arvis's didn't appear until shortly before his sixth birthday," Cigyun murmured. She was the only one of us sitting in the room, in a chair by the bed. She'd been the one to discover the Mark. "I'd thought…"

"Like I said, she'd very young, especially for a Minor. But the question becomes…" He paused and looked up at me. I'd been standing apart, feeling a little awkward. Part of me was terrified, because while she didn't have a mark, it would've been easy to pretend away that she wasn't Victor's daughter, a bastard child. With the Mark, though, it would be absolutely obvious, and I was sacred of all she'd suffer. But part of me was selfishly relieved, because I had an excuse to give her away. I truly was the worst person. "Sunna?"

"I'm thinking," I murmured, hiding all those thoughts. Only Cigyun knew how little of a 'mother' I felt. In terms of want and action, Cigyun was far more of Alicia's 'mother' than me. I just gave birth to her, made sure she was fed, and made sure she was safe. Cigyun was the one who loved her. "I don't want her involved in the politics. I don't want Victor paying her _any_ attention. I know that much." I owed her that much, at least. Regardless of my own feelings, I needed to keep her safe, as the one who brought her into this world. Actually, no, _because_ of my own feelings, I needed to keep her safe. I had to keep her safe from me, as well as Victor. "It might be best to give her to someone else, hide her far away from here."

"Are you sure?" Prince Kurth asked. Cigyun looked ready to protest, but she bit her tongue. She understood why, of course. She just hated it, because she loved Alicia and because Arvis would cry. "If you are, then I know of a place. There's a priest in Jungby who owes me a favor, and no one would think oddly of me visiting Ring. It's also far enough away that no one will think much of her having Vala-red hair, especially since she didn't get the typical red eyes." No, she hadn't. She'd gotten my green eyes. "I can take her there."

"Yes, that'll be best." I knew of Duke Ring. He was one of Prince Kurth's friends and advisors, and known for being a good ruler. I had no idea how happy Alicia would be, but she'd at least be _safe_. "Let's do that, then."

She'd hate me, when she was old enough to understand. I was certain she would. But that would be okay. She'd be safe, and she could find her own happiness when she got older. Hopefully. It was, really, the best thing I could do for her.

* * *

Some weeks after Prince Kurth hid Alicia for me in Jungby, Victor got drunk and raped Sif, Cigyun's favorite maid, and banished her when she got pregnant, because he could actually do that with her, unlike with me. Cigyun had been near beside herself, already emotionally weakened from losing Alicia, and so, I'd gotten Prince Kurth to help calm her down and make her smile. I knew it was dangerous, and I was quickly proven right. Victor was home and he was looking for Cigyun, as he always was. So, I was about to do something absolutely stupid, but something I knew would at least keep him away for a little while. I was going to make sure he stayed away. Even if he assaulted me again, I'd do it. I had to, really. I couldn't just hide. It was my curse to be protective, to the point of stupidity, but I wouldn't change it. If my protective nature could save them, if it could gain Cigyun a little bit of time to be happy, I was more than willing to do so. Besides, in this state, he could hit Arvis again, and damn if I was going to let him.

I hoped Alicia didn't inherit my foolishness. I hoped she'd end up a little saner than me, than Victor, far away from here. I hoped…

* * *

 _**He didn't 'assault' her for protecting me. He killed her. As I was helping Prince Kurth escape the estate, I heard him scream how he was tired of her defying him. Tired of her keeping him away from Arvis and me. Tired of her in general. As I ran down the halls, trying to find them, I smelled the smoke. When I arrived, I found… I found her remains. She was burnt to a crisp, expression locked in agony. He killed her. My best friend. He killed her._

 _I screamed at him then. I cradled the body, begging her to just wake up like this was a story, and I screamed at him. I screamed of how much I hated him, how I loved Prince Kurth, how I hoped to annul our marriage so that I could take Arvis and myself as far away from him as possible. I screamed and screamed, and I felt almost powerful at the shock, pained look on his face. Almost, because I was just so heartbroken. I never should've left my home. If I hadn't, then Sunna would've had a much better life, a life she deserved, instead of losing it all, protecting someone like me._

 _Victor committed suicide. He went through Sunna's things, ripped them apart, and committed suicide. Supposedly, my hating him was 'too much' for him to bear. I think, based on what he did to Sunna's journals and the like, he's just being spiteful, trying to hurt me one last time. But with his last words is a curse, a curse on me and on all that I love, and though I am tempted to ignore it, I can't help but wonder if there is a curse. A curse on me, for breaking the old laws of my home and leaving, dooming those I love to misery. It's a worry I can't shake, no matter how much I try. I know curses do exist. I know that there is power in words, especially in the words of those with Holy Blood._

 _So… so, I will leave. Perhaps it is foolish, leaving instead of seeking the happiness Sunna fought for. But seeking that happiness just led her to so much misery that I can't help but wonder if continuing to seek it will just lead to Prince Kurth and Arvis dying, broken and alone, just like her. So, I will leave, in the hopes that they will be fine in my absence. It's probably selfish. No, it is selfish. But it's the only thing I can think of to protect them._

 _Arvis… Arvis, if you read any of this, I love you. I love you, my precious baby boy. I love you so much. I hate leaving you, but if it keeps you safe, then I'll do it. I'll pray for you every day, and I'll hope for your happiness, even from beyond._

 _-Love, your mother, Cigyun**_

* * *

 _He drops the pages, a little… no, more than a little stunned by what they revealed. He remembers Sunna, of course. His mother's best friend, who he always called 'Sunny' because of her bright smile. He remembers she had a daughter, but somehow he had forgotten… or maybe he'd never been told… that the daughter had been his sister. He hunts through the pages desperately, hunting for clues, maybe even a reason why Sunna and his mother were such good friends, but there's only that. Sunna had died protecting his mother, Prince Kurth, and him, and she had a daughter that was also his sister._

 _He remembers the rumors. He rolls his eyes at the idea of that Prince Kurth still loves his mother after six years, and he glares at anyone who suggests that they had a child. Not that he wouldn't adore another sibling. He just hates that those gossipers think his mother and Prince Kurth were that stupid._

 _No, he'd love another sibling. He has one. It's not just him and Azel in their broken little family anymore. Somewhere, in a church in Jungby, he has a sister. A sister who his mother loved, who Prince Kurth hid to keep safe. Who Sunna had wanted to keep safe, just as she kept him safe._

 _He thinks about asking Prince Kurth, but shakes his head. He doubts Prince Kurth would remember, or tell him. Prince Kurth couldn't even look him in the eyes the few times that they talk, and he wants to prove to everyone, especially Prince Kurth, that he's strong enough to stand on his own. Strong enough to protect people too. Like his mother. Like Sunna._

 _So, he jumps to his feet and finds a map, looking for the location of every church in Jungby. He'd figure out which one it was. He'd find her and make sure she was still safe. He would. That's… that's what brothers did. That's what family did. They made things safe._

 _He'd do it. For his siblings, and for those who suffered like his siblings, like his mother, like Sunna… he'd do it._

* * *

Author's notes: Well, welcome to _Memoirs of Velthomer_ , a short backstory thing to _Memoirs of the Holy War_ , an FE4 novelization. Despite this first chapter, the focus (and the POV for future chapters) is actually going to be Arvis (which I think is both the first time I've done a male POV for a fire emblem fic). Try not to let this first chapter get you down too much. A lot of the focus will be on Arvis's relationship with his siblings, particularly Alicia, the first generation POV char for _Memoirs of the Holy War_ , mostly providing insights into the decisions he makes. This will be a very short story (probably only like... five chapters at most), and it's kinda here to give a little more background.

I've gotten a few questions about Alicia's mother in the past, so here's about all the information I'll ever give about her, somewhat (since it might not have been clear: Sunna had black hair and green eyes). Sunna is the name of the Norse Sun Goddess (or the Sun Goddess's daughter, it depends on the story). Since Azel's mother is never named in canon, I went with Sif, another Norse goddess, wife of Thor.


	2. Chapter 1) Spark

Chapter 1) Spark

* * *

Jungby was a small dukedom, filled mostly with farmlands, and it was easily the most remote of the Grannvale duchies. It served mostly as the border with Verdane, thanks to the Jun River flowing from the northern lake. That was, unfortunately, about all I knew about Jungby, and I wished I had studied more as I rode into the courtyard of Jungby Castle. It was my first time visiting, and I had hoped to make a better first impression.

Still, the servants didn't seem to notice my nerves, but that could've been because there were so many of them, far more than I employed. Of course, that was because so many of the old servants looked down on Azel for being a bastard, or had been one of my father's mistresses. I'd thrown most of them out to try and make things safer for Azel and hadn't ever gotten around to hiring more. There was always too much to do, between handling Velthomer's affairs and raising Azel. Sif had been a great help to the latter, but unfortunately, she passed away a few years ago from an illness, so it was just me doing what I could.

Of course, now he was on his own while I was here, the longest I had ever been away from him. Would he understand that I was coming back and would be back as soon as I could? Did he know how much I missed him and wished I could've taken him with me? Was he actually eating his vegetables and not just gorging himself on sweets? The questions gnawed on my mind, biting deep and refusing to let go, even as I looked around the courtyard for someone to help me find Duke Ring.

"Oh, Duke Arvis!" Help came from an unexpected source. Sigurd, the thirteen-year-old heir to Chalphy, ran up with a bright smile and brighter laugh. "Welcome to Jungby!" he greeted, skidding to a stop right in front of me. Somewhere behind him, two boys I didn't recognize, one with brown hair and one with gold, looked fondly exasperated. "Need help with something?"

"Duke Ring asked to speak with me," I explained, focusing again on Sigurd. It amazed me that he could smile as he was, amazed yet baffled. I had heard his mother died recently, and thought he would be more melancholic. "However, I am not sure where to go."

"Oh, I bet he asked Aideen to get you, but she just got waylaid by her tutors for skipping a lesson. Tried to help her hide, but we didn't quite manage it sadly." He sighed, but shrugged. "Oh, well, I'll free her later. Would you like me to show you to the study?"

"Do you mind?" I glanced over at the two boys again. "You seem busy."

"It won't take long." He was already heading inside. "Quan! Eldigan! I'll be right back!"

"Ah…" I remained where I was, a little taken aback, before I quickly followed, bowing apologetically to the two boys as I passed. "Who are they?"

"Quan and Eldigan?" Sigurd navigated the halls easily, as if this were his home castle. Servants smiled at him as he passed and bowed politely to me. "They're my friends from the military academy." That was right. Sigurd had enrolled in the military academy recently. "We're all on the same floor and in the same classes. Quan's the prince of Leonster in the Manster District, and Eldigan is the heir to Noldion."

"Ah, I see." That meant they were both Major Blooded, like Sigurd and myself, if I recalled my lessons correctly. "What brings you here to Jungby? Is the academy on break?"

"For the harvest, yeah, so I invited Quan and Eldigan to come visit Chalphy with me to attend the festivals." Sigurd took a sharp turn and I barely kept up. "Should be fun!"

"I'm sure." It amazed me how he could both talk and walk so quickly. "How is your family doing?"

"Father's overworking and Ethlyn claims she's taking over the household stuff, but really, it's the staff. I mean; she's only seven. They humor her, though, since it keeps her from bawling herself sick." For a split-second, his smile and cheer faltered, but then it returned quickly, as if it had never disappeared at all. "She'll visit the festival tomorrow with Father. I'm here with Eldigan and Quan today. It's their first time at a Grannvale festival." He stopped at a door and gestured grandly to it. "Here's Ring's study! He should be here still. He's not going to the festival until much later today."

"I see. Thank you." I kept my tone formal and polite, as was proper. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome!" He ran off briefly, only to return just as quickly. "Oh, almost forgot. If you go to the festival, keep your hood up, because otherwise the crowd will try to decide what you'll see and it's much less fun. Also, make sure to have some of the apple cider here before you leave. It's the best!" Then he was off again, disappearing down the hall quickly, a whirlwind of energy and liveliness that baffled and amused me.

I watched him leave and then closed my eyes to gather my nerves and my poise. Only when I was certain I had both under control did I knock on the door. A quiet 'come in' was the reply, so I walked inside, briefly taking in the surprisingly warm study before focusing on Duke Ring himself, working at his desk. I rather liked him, truthfully. While he didn't necessarily treat me as an equal, he also showed no pity or disdain. He never mocked or insulted me, as many others did. If anything, the 'inequality' between our relationship felt more like 'expert' and 'apprentice'. Though I supposed it didn't help that I was only five years older than his daughters.

Honestly, though, what always surprised me the most about Ring was how kind he was. He had lost two wives, and his eldest and heir, Brigid, went missing six years ago. Yet, despite all of that, he did his best to be kind and courteous to everyone. Aideen and Andrei were very lucky to have him for a father.

"Oh, Duke Arvis!" Duke Ring gasped, jerking up when he noticed me standing there. He smiled warmly and stepped out behind his desk to shake my hand. "You're earlier than I expected."

"I made good time on the road," I replied politely. At his gesture, I sat in a nearby chair and did my best to not let my nerves show. Duke Ring might be kind, but it would hurt Velthomer's already tentative position if I showed how awkward and uncomfortable I felt. I had to keep up this mask around everyone, for the sake of Velthomer and my people. "Sigurd showed me here."

"He did?" Duke Ring sighed, smile fading, and sat down at his desk again. "That boy tries too hard. Wants everyone to focus more on comforting his father and his sister, and pretends that he's doing okay. He's his mother's son, through and through. I pray he doesn't inherit her reckless loyalty."

"I see." I didn't know much about her death. I only knew that she had gone out to save people during a flood, and ended up dying herself. It felt tragic, but no small part of me felt a bit of envy. Sigurd, at least, knew what happened to his mother. Sigurd also wasn't left alone. But I tucked that envy away. It wasn't as if either was his fault. He simply was lucky. I needed to work to make it so that others had that same sort of luck. "Forgive me for getting to the point, but you asked to speak with me about something?"

"Ah, yes, I did." Duke Ring nodded and settled back in his chair. "I wanted to talk about that proposal you had." I tried to not wince. It was something I'd thought of, a way to hopefully strengthen protections for abused women and children, but I had delivered it poorly, and so, many had scoffed at it. "I read what you wrote and I like it, truthfully." The words weren't anything I expected, nor did I expect his smile. "Not just me. Byron likes it to. Same with Prince Kurth. So, I was wondering if you'd like help with making it a reality." Duke Ring's smile grew. "Sadly, politics is like a chess match, and sometimes, you have to pretend to give in order to win."

"That sounds manipulative." However, if it meant protecting people like his mother, perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing. "Yes, I would love help, if you do not mind." My pride keened, but if it meant helping the people, then I'd ignore it.

"Excellent!" Duke Ring pulled out a copy of the proposal and a blank piece of paper from one of the drawers. "So, the first thing to do is to 'pretend' to compromise, while really just setting things up. Long games are more successful when it comes to politics, you see…"

* * *

The meeting proved fruitful and, while it was much slower than I would've liked, the initial plans did set a strong foundation. Duke Ring and I planned to meet with Duke Byron and some of the other nobles to work on ways to progress it, back in Belhalla. When we were done, Duke Ring encouraged me to visit the festival, and I suspected that this was the reason why he asked for me to come visit him in Jungby, instead of simply waiting until he was back in Belhalla. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, truthfully, but the festival did give me a very unique opportunity to relax and to observe people. So, I decided to do so, keeping my hood up as Sigurd had advised. It truly did help with keeping some form of anonymity.

"They're all smiling," I whispered, watching the crowd from a 'safe' place off to the side. It was amazing how happy everyone looked. Children laughed freely and played random games. Their parents chatted happily, with no signs of worry. "I hope that, one day, everyone in the empire can smile like this."

Smiling too, I stepped back into the crowd and resumed walking. I studied the stands, making mental notes of the wares and their prices. I took note of what seemed to be 'luxuries' and what seemed to be 'necessities'. Of course, during a festival, most of what you saw were luxuries, but even then, you could determine which ones were signs of 'status' and which ones were 'common'. It provided a fascinating study of people and their priorities, and knowing their priorities was important. It would help with what policies I'd make in the future, and which ones I'd support.

Bells ringing made me look up, and I saw it was the church, signaling some sort of event. The sight reminded me of my three-year-long search. Ever since I learned about my sister, I'd been trying to find her. But Jungby had many churches, and I had no real trace. Whenever I could, I sent trusted people to check, but the search was slow and, so far, had come up with nothing. Still, I had never searched myself and though I had sent people to check this church first, there was nothing that said that they couldn't have missed something. So, I changed my course from simple 'meandering' to 'head for the church'. I should take advantage of the opportunity, after all.

I stopped briefly by the apothecary, wondering if I should pick up some medicines for Azel. He was a frail child, though finally getting stronger. It might be a good idea to buy a few that were not easily obtainable in Velthomer, just in case. Though at the same time, I hadn't actually bought anything like this before. I simply had Bishop Cowen handle those things, since I had no aptitude for healing despite my magical prowess and sadly no time to really learn medicines.

I lingered, debating, and as I did, I noticed I wasn't the only one who lingered. A young girl also did, staring at the herbs and balms on display. I almost didn't pay her any mind, but then I noticed something. Like many in the crowd, she wore a hooded cloak, but the hood wasn't fully up, revealing her hair and face, and she had red hair, but not just any red. It was _Vala_ -red, a shade only typical of those from Velthomer. She also had green eyes and, though I could no longer remember what Sunna looked like, no more than I could remember my mother's coloring, I knew from the journals that Sunna had green eyes. The red hair and green eyes made me horribly hopeful. I tried to squash the feeling, hope was far too dangerous in this world, but it dug its claws into my heart.

"You should move a bit out of the way," I murmured, gently nudging her forward as a cart tried to pass behind us. She glanced up at me briefly before looking at the herbs again. "Might I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to memorize them," she explained curtly, frowning. She stepped a little away and tugged on her right sleeve. "It's important, and if I learn it quickly, my teachers might smile at me."

"You're studying herbs? That's a very difficult subject."

"It is. That's why we're taught them early." She began whispering the names again, and I wondered if I should even continue. If this was Alicia, then she was obviously safe. If it wasn't, then this would be horribly awkward. But, at the same time, I did want to talk to her more, especially if she was Alicia.

Someone bumped into us, mostly because we were still somewhat in the way. The girl nearly fell, but I caught her before she hit the ground or stall and helped her regain her footing. As I did, I noticed something that nearly made me laugh. Her right sleeve had pushed back, and, right there, was a Holy Mark in Vala-red. She, however, froze, tugged her sleeve firmly down to hide it again, and bolted.

"W-wait! Please, wait!" I called. I chased after her instinctively, thinking of the time Azel had run from me because he had accidentally broken a vase and was convinced I'd hate him. I'd chased after him too, to reassure him. Of course, that chase had simply been through Velthomer Castle's halls. Here, we were navigating a marketplace in a city I did not know at all.

Thankfully, though, I was much taller, so even though she knew where to go, I could keep her in sight. She tired to lose me by darting down a side street, but I managed to follow her. We ended up in a deserted area, and that was where I learned of another advantage I'd had. I had a bit more stamina, so while I was tired, she was exhausted, and couldn't run anymore.

"Why are you chasing me?" she demanded, whirling on me. Her hood fell, so I could fully see her face and I instantly saw the resemblance between her and Azel. "Why are you…?"

"I… my name is Arvis," I told her. Though nervous, I did my best to smile. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I didn't want her to hate me. It would be almost as bad as Azel being afraid of me or hating me. "I… I'm your elder brother. Half brother." Of course, things would be far better if I could form proper and coherent sentences.

"You… you know about me?" She looked at me with such confusion. "How?"

"I found a journal from… my mother." It felt safer to say it was through his mother and not Sunna. It wasn't a lie either, though it did feel untruthful. It wasn't how he wanted to start, but if it kept her safe… "I've been looking for you for… three years now, I suppose."

"You have?" She frowned a little, skepticism flitting across her face. "Why?"

"You're my sister, yes? You're Alicia?" I almost laughed when she nodded slowly, but I worried it would… I didn't even know. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." I continued holding onto my smile, hoping that it, at least, could convey how happy I was to see her. "I'm not… going to force anything that you don't want, of course. If you want this to be our only meeting, that's fine." It wasn't, of course, but if it meant she was happy, then I could bear with the pain. I endured all the insults in the world to make sure Azel was safe; I'd do similar for her. "I just wanted to meet you, and make sure you're okay."

"You did? You do? You…?" Whatever else she might've said was lost as she suddenly started crying. "You…"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I knelt down and used my sleeve to try and dry her tears. I was the worst at this, clearly. "I didn't meant to…"

"N-no, no! I'm…" She finally smiled back, and it was an uncertain smile. It was like she wasn't quite sure how to smile at all. "I got over… overwhelmed. I think. I'm happy. I thought you didn't know about me or didn't care. I thought I was just a nuisance. But you're here, and you're smiling…"

"Of course I am." Hesitantly, I hugged her and smiled when she hugged me back. "Say, why don't we enjoy the festival together? I've never been."

"O-okay!" She laughed, and it was a wonderful sound. "I'll show you all the best spots!"

"I'm in your care, then."

* * *

We held hands as we walked through the festival, just as I would hold Azel's hand during festivals in Velthomer. She rattled off details about the various people and stalls, and easily answered my questions about her life here. Like most children given to the church, she was studying to be a cleric. However, she put an emphasis on the word 'healer'. She wasn't going to be a _cleric_ ; she was going to be a _healer_.

"I like helping people not hurt anymore," she explained as we walked down the main road. The sun was setting; I'd stayed far longer than I'd originally planned. I didn't mind, save that Azel would be left alone a bit longer than I'd told him. "I don't like when people are hurting."

"That's a very admirable goal," I replied, thinking of what else to say. No small part of me wanted to point out that she could have those same lessons in Velthomer. I'd easily get her any teacher she wanted. Bishop Cowen, I knew, would be delighted by it. But I also couldn't help but remember all the insults Azel suffered due to being a bastard child. I didn't want Alicia to suffer that too. At the same time, though, I wanted the three of us to live together, as a family. "Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay here in Jungby?"

"Mmm…" She took the time to think on it, though she was distracted momentarily by something. I tried to see what it was so that I could buy it for her, but she moved on without a comment. She'd been like that almost every time I'd try to get her a present. The only one she allowed was some candy that we shared. "I think I do want to stay here. It's quiet and nice, and I know my teachers already. Plus, I won't be a nuisance."

"You would never be one." She never could. She was my sister, and precious to me, just like Azel. "However, as I told you, I have no intention of forcing anything on you. Though, I would like to write you, if we must live apart."

"Really?" She gasped and smiled brightly. "I'd love that!"

"Would you like Azel to write to you as well? It would be good practice for him."

"Azel?"

"Our little brother. He's a year younger than you."

"A younger brother? I have one?" She pointed at herself and giggled when I nodded. "A little brother… yes, I'd like that!"

"I'm glad. Should I address them to the church?"

"Yes, I think so. The bishop there already knows about my heri…" She frowned. "Um… oh, I can never pronounce that word."

"Heritage?"

"Yes." She sighed, looking almost adorably put out. "Anyway, he knows."

"I'll talk to him when I take you back as well, to let him know."

"Thank you!" She grinned again, and then pointed to a rather crowded stall. "That's the apple cider stall. It's always popular."

"Is it, huh?" I remembered Sigurd advising me to obtain some. "Shall we get some, then? I'll buy."

"You bought the candy, though."

"Older brothers buy things for their little sisters. It's a rule."

"It is?" She looked so confused, and it took me a moment to realize she took me completely seriously. "Hmm… well, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Then let's get in line."

It was quite the fight, really, to make it to the front of the stall, buy two cups, and escape without being crushed or losing our cups. But we managed it and headed to the center of town, where a bonfire had started. Alicia giggled and hummed along to the various songs sung. I didn't know them, but they sounded cheerful enough. They sounded happy.

"One day, things will be safe enough that you and I can drink apple cider around the fire in Velthomer," I whispered during a lull in the singing. I hadn't meant to say them aloud, but she looked up at me curiously. "You, Azel, and me will just sit and laugh, talking about nothing and everything."

"That sounds nice," she murmured with a sad smile. "But it is enough that you are willing to be my Lord Brother. It's enough that you're willing to be my family."

It wasn't to me, though. Family protected each other, and things like this… things where children were punished for the actions of their parents… that had to stop. I saw it every day, and I would find a way to make things better.

To tear down the walls and make things equitable for all… that was the sort of world I would make. For the people I served, for the people I needed to champion, and for the sake of my siblings… I would find a way to do it.

* * *

Author's note: Well, have Arvis meeting Alicia for the first time. Ftr, he's 16 and she's 10, so we're at about 9 years prior to the start of _Memoirs to the Holy War._ It's mentioned in the prologue of FE4 that Ethlyn 'stepped up' after her mother died, but considering how young she'd have to be (she's around 16 at the start of the story), I'm choosing to have it more that people are humoring her. The last lines here are from Arvis's FE Heroes quotes. Cowen is a boss character from FE5, the father of Aida and grandfather of Cyas. He's the 'main' boss of one of the most infamous chapters in that game (Cyas and Reinhardt are also 'bosses' of that chapter, though Cyas leaves once you reach a certain point of the map, which is a DAMN good thing).

Next Chapter – Haven (there's going to be another large time skip here)


	3. Chapter 2) Haven

Chapter 2) Haven

* * *

"Why can't I go see Alicia with you?" Azel complained as we walked through the gardens. He was done with his lessons, and I had a break, so he insisted we walk together. I believed he just wanted to ask me about this, though. In the gardens, no one could overhear us. "I've been writing her for four years! I really want to see her!"

"Will your motion sickness let you make the trip?" I countered gently, steering him away from the corner of a garden box. He was prone to not watching his feet and getting bruises, and it worried me greatly. "It is quite a ways to Jungby."

"That's…" He groaned, stomping his foot. "Argh… I want to not get sick!"

"I wish the same, but while you do, we must take precautions." Seeing him sulking, I decided to compromise. "If you can make it to Dozel without getting sick, then next time I am able, we'll visit Alicia together."

"Really?!" He lit up immediately but the smile quickly turned into a frown. "Wait, I can't go this time at all?"

"We already made arrangements for you to stay at Dozel while I was away, remember?" I smiled slightly, deciding to be teasing. "Besides, I'm not planning on visiting Duke Ring this time, so you can't sneak off to visit Aideen."

"I-I wouldn't!" However, his blush said otherwise. He'd become infatuated with Aideen, and I supposed I couldn't blame him. Aideen was very beautiful and, more importantly, she was kind. "I'd behave!"

"Of course. I'm not delivering any poems, by the way."

"I-I wouldn't let you!" His blush deepened and he scowled. "You don't know what it's like to love someone anyway."

"I love you."

"Not that sort of love!" Still, his scowl did soften a bit. "But you're twenty now, Arvis. Aren't people bothering you about taking a wife?"

"They are, yes." I had quite a few throw themselves at me, truth be told, but no matter how nice they were, I always just saw my father's mistresses in them, and refused to court anyone. "Any wife I take would have to be someone who you liked, though."

"Really?"

"Of course. I could never be with anyone who wouldn't love you or Alicia." They were my everything, my most precious people. "You both would have to like her too."

"But so few people like me…" Azel's expression fell. "I don't want to keep you from being happy, Arvis…"

"Azel." I stopped walking and knelt down to look him in the eye. "Azel, you are my little brother. Anyone who doesn't like you is not someone who would make me happy. If anything, they are someone who would make me absolutely miserable."

"You sure?"

"I am absolutely certain." I smiled at him and, tentatively, he smiled back. "Your happiness is part of my happiness."

"Okay…" He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. "I need to finish packing."

"I probably need to get back to work." I pulled away and ruffled his hair. He made a face, but still smiled. "I'll see you at dinner."

"See you then!" Azel ran off, nearly tripping on a loose stone. I debated following to make sure he didn't hurt himself, but I knew that such behaviors were more 'smothering' than anything, so I whispered a little prayer that he wouldn't bust open his knee, again, and returned to my study.

Aida, to my surprise, was there, and she looked startled to see me. "I thought you were on break," she laughed, tucking some papers under her arm. "You're back early."

"No, I took my break a bit early," I replied. I checked the doorknob and noticed something. "Did you break in here again?"

"You really need a better lock. It's far too easy to pick."

"One of these days, I hope you tell me where a bishop's daughter learned to pick locks." I laughed when she simply grinned. "I could've sworn you had the day off today, on healer's orders."

"I was bored, so Father said that I could do some light work. I knew you'd protest, so I _tried_ to time it for your break." She playfully scowled and I rolled my eyes. "But you caught me."

"Is that actually light work?"

"It is. By my definition." That meant it wasn't really 'light' at all. "Relax. I'm recovering very well. Father is just paranoid."

"Well, you did recently give birth after a rough pregnancy." I dropped my gaze, guilt clawing into me. "I'm-"

"If that is yet another apology, I will whack you in the head with the papers I'm holding." She rolled her eyes and gave me an exasperated look. "It was my choice, made with my father's input, and you paid for all the medical expenses. And you're continuing to pay for Cyas's."

"Well, it's the least I can do." It was just our luck, though. Aida and I had both agreed to have no-strings attached sex, and despite our precautions, she ended up pregnant and, like Sunna, Aida was allergic to some of the components for all the known miscarriage teas. "How is Cyas doing?"

"He's doing well. Growing strong. It's a bit rough, being a mother, but I have plenty of help."

"I see." Still, this reminded me of a new proposal I was working on. Our society wasn't a safe place for a single mother and her child, even when they were well respected, like Aida. I wanted to give them help.

"Lost you for a moment." Aida was suddenly in front of me and she laughed when I yelped. I hadn't expected her to get that close. "Are you making a mental note to push something through again because it affects someone close to you?"

"When it affects someone close to me, I research and find the problems are worse than I could have ever thought." I was keenly aware of my own ignorance, and strove to learn as much as I could to better society. "I wish I were more observant so that I didn't need those prompts, but that is neither here nor there."

"Arvis…" Aida sighed, shaking her head even as she smiled. "You can't save the world, you know. You can't save everyone."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

"And things like this remind me that while you and I are physically compatible, I'd probably kill you within a week of actually being married to you." She looked pointedly at the mess of papers on my desk. "That reminds me you'd last maybe five minutes. Maybe."

"I suppose so." I did have to laugh, and she grinned triumphantly. Regardless of the troubles, she really was my dearest, and honestly only, friend. "Please remember to rest while I am away. You're still recovering, for one thing, and if I'm taking a break, so should you."

"I will; I will. You're like a mother hen."

"I suppose it's left over from raising Azel." I shrugged and she snickered. "Are there any messages you want me to give Alicia? I know she'll ask about how you're doing."

"Just tell her that I'm doing well, and that we're both recovering."

"I will." I began nudging her out the door. "Also, please don't pick the lock while I'm away. I keep it locked for reasons."

"Yes, yes, I'll just figure out where you hide the key." She laughed and darted away, and I rolled my eyes again and shut the door.

I still had a bit more work to do before I left in the morning. Alicia never liked it when I put off important work to visit her.

* * *

"Why do I always get sick?" Azel groaned as we rode into Dozel Castle's courtyard. He'd just finished off the last of his nausea medicine, and was well enough to sulk. "Argh…"

"It did take longer for you to get sick, and it was milder than before," I reassured, stopping the horse and dismounting. I reached up to help him off and he used the opportunity to give me a quick hug and make me smile. "You should eventually be able to make the journey."

"I really want to meet Lady Sister, though. You suck at describing things and people. Probably because you never think about it."

"No, I suppose I don't." It was a thing Alicia and I shared, actually. Neither of us really thought much about describing the people around us. Honestly, now that I was thinking about it, I wasn't sure if she knew what Aida looked like, despite my talking of her often. "You will meet her, Azel. It's simply a goal to strive for."

"I suppose." He sulked a little more, but cheered up quickly when he caught sight of something. "Lex!"

"Hey, Azel!" Lex called, running down the path towards us. Duke Langbalt followed him at a more sedate pace. "Hello, Arvis!" Lex managed a perfectly timed sudden stop and bowed to me politely. Servants appeared right about then to take Azel's bags. "Thank you for letting Azel stay over."

"Thank you for letting him stay while I am away," I replied. It really did make me feel better to know that Azel wouldn't be left alone while I was away. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Apparently done with politeness, Lex seized Azel by the arm. "Come on! I've something to show you!"

"Lex, you need to…" Duke Langbalt began, reaching us at last. However, Lex and Azel were already running off, with Azel waving goodbye over his shoulder. "I promise I teach him manners."

"It's fine," I reassured, waving back to Azel until he was out of sight. It always hurt to see him leave. "I do worry that the 'something' is another prank, though."

"So long as it's as clever as his other ones, we'll all get a laugh from it." Duke Langbalt smiled slightly, but it disappeared quickly. "A shame Lex isn't the Major Neir. He's far cleverer than Danan."

"I'm sure Danan tries his best."

"He does, but the boy doesn't understand limits, and is always needing someone to bail him out." Duke Langbalt scoffed. "And sometimes, one's best isn't enough if you're not willing to put in the adequate work to actually improve."

I had no idea how to reply to that, and felt distinctly uncomfortable, so instead, I made sure to change the subject. "Ah, pardon, but if you don't mind, there was a policy I was thinking about introducing, and I'd like your opinion on it."

"Hmm? Ah, of course." He smiled slightly. "This is why you're a good man, Arvis. You don't play favorites, unlike our king and prince."

I wisely chose to not comment on that and instead talked to him about my concerns with single parent households and some of the difficulties I had seen and heard about. Asking his opinion on various political matters had been something I had simply started to be polite, after Lex had befriended Azel. However, I quickly learned that Duke Langbalt was one of the few people who was exactly as smart as he thought he was, and that was _extremely_. Also, for all his faults, and there were many, he ruled his lands fairly and he worked as hard as I did to ensure their safety and prosperity. In all honestly, his envy towards the other houses was likely due, in part, with how he worked hard and yet received no acknowledgement for it.

"I almost forgot," Langbalt said, once the political talk reached a natural conclusion. I subtly glanced up at the sky, noticing by the sun's position that I needed to leave soon. "Tailtiu has been badgering us to let Lex stay over, and apparently, when she learned Azel was here, she has been all but demanding it."

"I have no quarrel with that," I reassured. In fact, I was glad Azel could spend time with his only other friend. Bloom would keep them out of too much trouble, especially if Ethnia tagged along like she normally did. "Should I plan to pick Azel up from Friege then?"

"Yes, that'll keep my servants from drowning in all the letters sent. I have no idea where the girl found so much paper."

"I'm sorry to bring so much trouble."

"Kids will be kids. That said, you should probably get to… wherever it is you go."

"It's simply a place that lets me relax for a while." It was my haven, where for a short time, I could pretend I wasn't the Duke of Velthomer. "If Azel could handle traveling better, I'd take him too."

"Ah, a place like that." Duke Langbalt nodded, understanding. "I've a cabin in the mountains for a similar thing. I tend to go there in the winter and chop wood. Good practice, and its less my people have to do when the weather grows cold."

"I wish mine had more benefits for my people."

"Maintaining your sanity is the best thing you can do for your people." The 'unlike your father' went unspoken. People no longer gossiped about him thankfully, but his shadow hung over me always. "You honestly probably take less days than you should."

"Well, I have my little brother to raise."

"I suppose that is true." Anything else he might've said was cut off by the sounds of many things crashing and many people yelping. Duke Langbalt laughed heartily while I sighed, knowing exactly what happened. Lex had pulled off yet another successful prank, it seemed. I hoped he wouldn't give Azel ideas. I didn't have enough servants to deal with the mess.

* * *

When I made it to Jungby, I rented a stall in the inn stable, as was typical for travelers visiting family, and headed to the church to meet Alicia. She met me on the way and happily led to her house, because she now had a house and lived on her own. I went through about five stages of panic when I realized that, and a couple more when I saw how small it was, a simple one-room home with a kitchen and a bathing area. Alicia, however, was very proud of it, so I tried to bite my tongue. It mostly worked.

"I think I see a hole in the roof," I noted as I fixed the blanket she had pinned up to divide off a 'work area'. She was currently in the kitchen area, making tea. "I should send people to make sure it'll hold in a storm."

"It's already been fixed up," Alicia retorted, not looking up from mixing up the tea. I knew she was scowling. "There's nothing to worry about."

"It's a legitimate concern. Another is that you're a fourteen year old living on your own."

"I'm not that far from the church."

"Well, no…" I finished pinning the blanket and stepped back. "Did something happen, though?"

"No one hurt or threw me out, Arvis." She knew my real question in an instance, of course. "I left to make room in the church."

"Why would they need more room?" I checked to make sure the table and chairs were sturdy and even before sitting down. Based on how easily she moved through the kitchen, she'd clearly been here for a little while. She must've wanted to surprise me.

"It's the drought." She climbed up on the counter to try and grab something. "Ugh… I hate being short."

"I'm literally right here." I got up again and picked her up off the counter. She scowled up at me, but I simply smiled. "You're not that short either." She honestly wasn't much shorter than me, which made some sense. Our father had been rather tall, and my vague memories put Sunna at around the same height as Mother. Of course, I wasn't certain on that. Every year, it became harder and harder to remember them. I no longer remembered what Mother looked like, only her smile and her voice. "What do you need?"

"There's two mugs that the villagers put up for me, but it was a really tall person."

"There are… was this person half-giant or something? I can barely reach it." I only managed to secure the two mugs by going on the tips of my toes and straining. "Why would they put it there?"

"I don't know." She took the mugs from me and 'subtly' nudged me back to the table and went back to making tea when I sat down. "What were we talking about again?"

"You were telling me about why the church needed more room."

"That's right." She fiddled with the stove and sighed. "Arvis, can you light this for me?"

"You should have enough fire magic to do that."

"Those pixie things don't like me."

"Yes, they do." I was always surprised by how she couldn't sense the pixies. Some days, I thought it was because she was so scared of fighting and so naturally hesitant in hurting a person. Other days, I thought it was because she was scared of her heritage, embracing it only because it was her connection to Azel and me. "But I'm sending someone to fix your stove."

"Oh, I suppose." She pointed to where she needed the fire and I tossed a little fireball into it. Something like this didn't require a tome, especially when you were of Vala's blood. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I ruffled her hair, noting it was getting long, longer than mine. "So, I know that the country was in a drought. It resulted in a lower than usual harvest."

"Yes, it did." She poked me back over to the chair and then went back to making the tea. "Jungby was hit particularly hard, though, so we had a lot of children abandoned."

"They were…?"

"Their families couldn't feed them, so many dressed them up prettily and left them on the street in the hopes that someone more fortunate could take care of them. Others just gave them to the church directly." She set the kettle on the stove to boil and went back to the mugs. "So, the church was overwhelmed a bit. I didn't really now what to do with the children, so I requested moving out so that they had more resources."

"Duke Ring…"

"He does what he can, of course, but Jungby was hurt badly enough that we have to import food, I think."

"That takes time, even with the good relations." This did make me worry, though. We needed ways to quicken trade in case of emergencies, and better shelters for orphaned and abandoned children. I also needed to check in Velthomer to make sure my own people were safe. I'd thought we were doing well, but now, I wasn't as certain. "May I borrow some paper?"

"There's some in the work area. There's a pen too."

"Thank you."

I found the pen and paper easily and quickly jotted down my thoughts to make sure I wouldn't forget. When that was done, I folded up the paper and tucked it into my bags before sitting at the table again and simply relaxing. It was different than I expected, but it was actually more soothing, being in this tiny house, because it was just us. I could close my eyes and pretend that we were a 'normal' family. Of course, it was hard to keep up the mental image, since Azel wasn't here. Our family was the three of us, and wouldn't be 'complete' otherwise. So, eventually, I opened my eyes and thought about something to ask Alicia about to continue the conversation. However, as I thought, I noticed something. Her frown wasn't her 'concentration' frown. It was a 'sad' frown.

"What happened?" I asked. She glanced over at me curiously. "You're sad about something. What happened?"

"You can tell?" she asked, and groaned when I nodded. "Oh, I need more practice if you can see through it that easily." She scowled and looked annoyed, so I stifled my laugh. Honestly, I was a bit relieved. I had talked to Cowen about what lessons a healer went through, and something he'd said worried me deeply. Cowen said that all those in the medical field were taught how to be calm at all times, especially darker circumstances where others would panic, so that they could react quickly if need be and to be the pillars of support. Many healers isolated themselves to make that easier, but Alicia wasn't so closed off yet. I dreaded the day she would be. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just sad because I was helping with a patient, but we lost her."

"I see." My instinct was to hug her, but I knew to hold back. She never wanted comforting when a patient died. She didn't see it as something to be pitied, merely another reason to learn all that she could. Those left behind were the ones who needed the comfort. "What happened?"

"She'd been abused by her husband, and she'd managed to escape with her children. We prioritized the children, of course, so by the time we got to her, she'd suffered too much internal bleeding." She took the pot off the stove and set about making the tea. "I know you can't save everyone, but I do wish I had been a little quicker in noticing how bad off she'd been."

"Just because realistically you can't save everyone doesn't mean you shouldn't try, and try to do better."

"That is absolutely correct!" She smiled and set the mugs on the table. I noticed one was chipped and made another mental note to buy her some more. "I don't want presents."

"What makes you think I'm plotting anything?"

"You're _always_ plotting something, dear Lord Brother. But in this case, you always get the same look when you think 'I need to buy her something'." She suddenly frowned. "Your shirt is ripped."

"It is?" I looked down and saw she was right. I hadn't noticed, but there was a noticeable hole on the sleeve. "I wonder how I got that."

"Here. I'll mend it. You can change into a spare shirt."

"Do I have one? You seized the clothes in my bag to do laundry."

"You are deplorable at laundry." She tugged at my sleeve, still frowning. "Let me mend this. I can do it quickly."

"I give; I give. May I borrow the work area?"

"If you're that modest, you may?" She gave me a confused look suddenly. "Though, I do have a question, now that I think about it. The village girls were giggling over some shirtless people in the square, but I couldn't understand why. It was just a person without a shirt. You see them all the time. I do, at least."

"You do?"

"When people get injured on their torso or abdomen, you have to remove their shirt." She continued frowning, and I did have to laugh. "Arvis!"

"I'll attempt to explain later, but you wanted to mend this."

"Yes, I do. Please change."

"Of course." It took a bit to find a shirt to change into, but I did find a clean one, one with shorter sleeves, and I passed the ripped shirt to her. Then I simply watched her for a while. I tended to, whenever she mended something.

I just found sewing fascinating. There was a special sort of magic in being able to patch something together. It wasn't always a perfect, but it became whole again. It took work, but the broken could heal. Perhaps, with a little extra effort, they could become something more beautiful, and more cherished. Of course, fixing broken people or a broken society was far harder. Perhaps that was why sewing was so soothing. It was an 'easier' version of what I hoped to do.

"Arvis, did you injure you arm?" Alicia asked suddenly, in the middle of a stitch. She pointed to the Holy Mark on my left arm, at the lines that were a darker red than the rest. "I can tend to it after this."

"It's just my Mark, Alicia," I replied. I said the words easily, but dread filled me as I looked at the lines. They were a deep crimson red, in contrast to the paler and more orange red of Vala's Marks. It almost looked like blood trying to strangle the rest. "It is quite the oddity, I suppose."

"It makes sense. If I'm odd, then you're odd too." She set the shirt to the side and got up to hug me. It was a bit awkward, like most of her hugs, but I would trade almost anything I had for them. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm touched by your concern." I looked to it again though, still uneasy. It was definitely a Holy Mark and having two separate colors implied two separate Holy Bloods. But I didn't know the color. I knew the colors of all the Crusaders' Holy Marks, but I didn't know this one's color. That implied something that nearly made me nauseous from terror, something that I refused to even think about, for my own safety and the safety of Azel and Alicia. "Though, much as I enjoy your hugs, I do want to drink the tea you made me."

"I should also finish fixing that rip." She stepped away and sat down again, needle and thread in hand. "How are Aida and Cyas doing?"

"They seem to be doing well, though I still…"

"You are nothing like our father." She said the words firmly and smiled to emphasize them. "Perhaps you have an illegitimate child like him, but everything is different. It was consensual, you took protections, and you respected her wishes. Our father would've never have done any of that."

"That is true." I sipped the tea and made a face at her, just to make her laugh. "Though, that was quite odd to try explain that particular issue to you." In fact, I'd tried to avoid it, but Azel had written that I was 'off', so she had demanded I explain what was wrong.

"I know where babies come from. There are many diseases and infections associated with the process." She shrugged. "Besides, I am fourteen. The way the village women talk, they expect me having babies before long."

"Please wait a few years."

"You don't have to worry. I don't see myself being a mother ever." She paused in her stitching, her expression going dark. "I don't really have a good example to go off on."

"I see." I wasn't sure what else to say. I still had some good memories of Sunna, but Alicia loathed her with a quiet yet fierce intensity. Nothing anyone could say would change her mind, nor would they change how hurt she'd been over the abandonment. "How have your lessons been going?"

"I'll be a full healer in a couple more years!" She happily talked about all the medicines she learned, glad to change the subject, and I asked questions where I was able.

I enjoyed talking with her. Though I kept secrets, just as she did, it was comforting to know there was someone who understood. I knew she felt the same.

* * *

Before I left, I arranged for someone to check the roof and the stove for Alicia, and she'd rolled her eyes, but saw me off with a smile and a hug, as well as a letter for Azel. Then I rode all the way to Friege to pick up Azel, making plans to surprise him with a visit to Belhalla and some stores he'd wanted to visit. It was on the way anyway, so it seemed like a waste. Alicia's birthday was also coming up, so we could get a present for her together.

When I rode into Friege Castle's outer courtyard, I noticed an unusual amount of activity and, strangely, the smell of lingering smoke and char, as if something had been burning recently. I looked around worriedly, wondering if a fire had broken out, but no one looked hurried. They were just… busy.

"Why is it, Arvis, that you always make better time that expected?" Duke Reptor emerged from the crowd, giving me a look somewhere between 'polite' and 'disdainful'. He didn't like me very much, and didn't approve of Azel, but he loved his children too much to really deny them anything, so when Tailtiu befriended Azel, Duke Reptor did his level best to tolerate us both. "I thought I even accounted for it this time, but it seems my estimations were off," he continued, tone carefully polite. His level best wasn't enough to hide it all, but I could appreciate the effort. I could even be a little envious of Bloom, Tailtiu, and Ethnia for having a father who cared so much for them. "It truly is fascinating."

"I might not be trained to fight on a horse, but I am still an accomplished equestrian," I 'explained'. It helped that I traveled alone whenever I visited Alicia, for obvious reasons, and that I took unorthodox shortcuts to have a bit of fun. "Is everything all right? There is a lot of activity."

"It's nothing to worry about. We're simply cleaning up." His eyes flicked over the people, and I noticed most actually seemed to be soldiers, not servants, based on their garb. "We just finished up a hunt for those of the Loptyrian Cult." He said the words distantly and clinically, but I still felt like someone just stabbed me in the stomach. "The fires only just now cooled."

I almost asked him to clarify, certain I had heard wrong. But the group nearest to us stepped away and I had a horrifying view of the remains. There were _children_ in the group. There were children, as old as Azel, younger than Azel even, now nothing more than bits of charred flesh twisted in pain, bones blackened and cracked. Some held hands, seeking comfort in their final moments. Others were strangely curled up, as if they had tried to shield themselves, or someone else, from the inevitable end.

"I… trust that Azel didn't see this?" I asked calmly. It took long years of practice to keep my poise. "He's much too young."

"I thought about having him, Lex, and Tailtiu watch, but before I could decide, Bloom took them and Ethnia into the woods for a hike," Duke Reptor sighed. I had never been so tempted to use Valflame on someone before. I wondered if he'd be so blasé if he was the one being reduced to ash. Though, Valflame didn't even leave ashes behind. "Still, you shouldn't coddle the young, Arvis. They should know to do their duty."

"Azel's duties shall be something he and I both agree on, when he is an adult." I struggled to keep my temper. It would be very bad to kill him right now. If I wanted to assassinate someone, I at least needed a good story for it. "Considering his personality, I highly doubt 'executioner' will be on that list."

"Lord Reptor!" a soldier called then, cutting the conversation short. They kicked one of the remains, another child, and I heard a heartbreakingly quiet whimper. "One's still alive."

"Why are you bothering me with that?" Duke Reptor scoffed. He even rolled his eyes. "Crush the skull and be done with it. Threats to the kingdom should be eliminated quickly and efficiently."

But what threat was a _child_? I wanted to scream that at him. I wanted to demand, in detail, just how a child could be a threat. But I bit my tongue and looked away before the soldier killed the child. I knew he wouldn't listen and Velthomer's position was still fragile enough that I could not afford to so openly make enemies. Worse, he might forbid Azel from seeing Tailtiu, and I did not want Azel to lose one of his few friends.

Then there was the dark red Mark on my own arm. The histories mentioned that the Crusaders took on the power of Gods because they had to counter the godly power of Loptyr. They mentioned that those of Loptyr's blood had 'Holy' Marks too. It was possible, horribly possible, that I, somehow, had the blood. Emperor Galle the Seventeenth might have died without an heir, but it was possible Saint Maera had descendants. There were no records, but then again, there were no records of Saint Maera after his failed rebellion. It was plausible enough that I couldn't dismiss it. But that was just all the more dangerous.

If it were true, and if it was found out, I'd burn. I'd be burned at the stake, just like these poor, poor people. It wouldn't matter if I were descended from Vala, Crusader of Flames. It wouldn't matter if I were, in fact, descended from Saint Maera, who fought against the Loptyrian Empire. If I really was of Loptyr's blood, that would be all any would see and everyone would cheer as I died, screaming in pain. I was afraid of that. I was afraid of leaving Azel and Alicia behind. I had to at least make the world a little better and safer for them before I died. I had to make it more peaceful, more equal, for everyone. It was my job as a Crusader's descendant to do so.

But as I stared at the corpses, just casually dragged away as if they were nothing but charred logs, I decided two things. One, I would never let Azel stay the night at Friege again. Two, I would never allow a hunt in my lands. I had no other way to protect children like this, for now, but I would do what I could. Children shouldn't suffer for their parents' mistakes. Children shouldn't suffer at all, really. I needed… I needed to make a world that ensured that.

I would not stand aside and see children die again. This would be the last time. I would never be this helpless again. I would become stronger, and I would strengthen my position politically, to allow myself that freedom. I vowed that to the dead here, and hoped dearly I could hold to it.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, for emphasis, this chapter is about four years after the previous chapter (and five years before the start of _Memoirs of the Holy War_ ) meaning that for my personal timeline, Cyas was just born. Have little Azel and a bit of little Lex, as well as some characterization for Langbalt and Reptor. Ftr, Azel and Alicia didn't meet face to face until the events of FE4.

Langbalt being driven by envy and feeling as if it is unfair that the Crusaders were equal yet their descendents play 'favorites' comes from the Oosawa manga, as does his favoritism for Lex (this is before the two of them had the falling out that leads to Lex hating him). Langbalt thinking Danan, his elder son, is an idiot does come from the game, though. Reptor being a loving father is a bit implied in the game, but this characterization is mostly from the Oosawa manga.

Hunts for those of the Loptyr Cults is only very briefly mentioned in the 1st generation of FE4, specifically a village in Game-Chapter 2. However, it's probably an important thing to remember to understand quite a few motivations in the game, at least in my opinion.

The story about 'dressing up children prettily and leaving them on the street' comes from a support conversation in FE6, actually.

Next Chapter – Night


	4. Chapter 3) Night

Chapter 3) Night

* * *

I carefully lit some incense, using the barest of fire magics, and set them in the incense holders on the graves before arranging the flowers I had bought from one of the local florists. It was a job I knew very, very well as I had done it for many, many years. Once a month, I came here to clean Sunna and Sif's graves. They were buried in the family part of the graveyard, of course. They were the mothers of my siblings, and they had both been 'family' to me even before that. That was why I insisted on tending to their graves myself, even though the gardeners insisted they could do it instead. It was the only way I could show my respect now.

Eventually satisfied by how everything looked, I sat back on my heels, smiling at the flowers and doing my best to focus solely on them. Inevitably, however, my gaze was dragged to one of the graves nearby, one covered in weeds and vines. Moss was beginning to take it as well, and it slowly began hiding the name. I was glad for it, since it was my father's grave. It disgusted me that he'd been buried here, in the same graveyard where even Vala's grave resided, despite all of his crimes. It almost made me nauseous that he'd be buried so close to two of his victims. He was nothing more than… no, he was human. He wasn't a monster. He was an evil human, but a human nonetheless. Thinking of him as a 'monster' simply ran the risk of pretending his crimes were 'unique' and no one else was capable of them. That was no way to protect anyone.

Still, I was happy to see the plants devour the stone. He gave me Alicia and Azel, certainly, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in all of the world, but he did it in a way that traumatized two people and that could never be forgiven. I hoped he'd be forgotten, erased, and be known as nothing if he was known at all. I was _still_ fixing his messes, even though he had been dead for sixteen years.

"I came here to relax, not make myself mad from anger," I muttered, admonishing myself. Sighing, I returned my attention to the flowers and double-checked that they were arranged perfectly. I hoped they liked them, and the incenses I had picked. It was tradition here in Grannvale to burn incense for the dead, but I always had trouble deciding which ones to burn. There were just too many scents and while I knew what scents Sif had liked, I couldn't remember what Sunna's favorites were. "I wonder how other countries honor their dead. I wonder what they did where Mother…"

I paused again, this time because of sorrow. It had been sixteen years now since Mother had left, doing what she thought was best to protect Prince Kurth and me. There had been absolutely nothing from her since, and by this point, I did genuinely have to wonder if she was dead. I wondered if I should make a memorial for her, if I should pull out one of the pictures from storage to try and job more memories. But the surge of pain stopped that thought cold. The child in me still longed to believe Mother was still alive and miraculously return, even though logically, I knew it was a foolish and hopeless hope. The rest of me was just in pain. Though I clung to the few memories I did have, I also dreaded remembering. With the 'good' memories, I did forgot the bad, like all the times my father beat Mother, her screams and sobs as he hurt her… I didn't want to remember any of that. I didn't want to remember anything that involved my father. Unfortunately, that also meant letting Mother's memory fade, save for those precious few things I kept.

"If I was in Jungby, Alicia would be scolding me for being so melancholic." I could imagine the words perfectly, as well as her reassurances. I always seemed to rely too much on her, but we understood each other. It was relaxing, to be able to simply say something and have someone else understand. I hoped she felt the same. "Maybe spending my evening in the graveyard hadn't been the best of ideas." But I had been even busier than normal, so this was the first chance I had. I'd recently been appointed, by King Azmur himself, the head of the Royal Guard. It was a very high position, given my age, but he felt I had the skill and maturity due to how well I had governed Velthomer. It was an unexpected honor, and even more unexpected praise, so I worked hard to live up to the honor. "I'm exhausted…"

"Arvis?" However, when I heard Azel calling for me, I fixed my poise and made sure my expression was as calm as always. I wouldn't show Azel anything but my best. It was my job, really, as his older brother and the one who raised him. "Arvis, I heard you were in the graveyard?" Azel continued calling. Now I could see him as he looked about in confusion. "Um… oh, there you are."

"Where else would I be?" I chided, crossing my arms. He smiled slightly, nervously, and I tried to not wince. Our relationship had become a little strained recently, as Azel tried to figure out his 'adult' self. I wished I could help more, but if he chose to do it on his own, I had no right to force him. "There's only two graves I visit, unless I'm bringing you here to help with your history lesson."

"So, I forgot where they were!" Azel glowered a bit before looking away sharply. I frowned because that sort of teasing didn't normally cause him to lose his temper. "I'm sorry. It's… actually, can you just come with me?"

"Of course." Something had happened. That much was clear. "Show me."

"Thank you." Azel quickly led the way out of the graveyard, moving briskly and stiffly. I kept pace easily, he ended up with more of Sif's height than our father's so he was noticeably smaller than both Alicia and me, and I wondered just what had happened. Had there been a fire? Had there been a murder? So many possibilities raced through my head, each one making me more and more anxious.

However, it turned out to be none of them. It was simply Lex, who had arrived as an unexpected guest. I almost scolded him because of the late hour, but then I noticed a few things. One, he only had a single bag with him, instead of his usual two. Two, he wore mismatched clothes, as if he had just thrown on the first things he had grabbed, an oddity for him. Thirdly, and most importantly, he was injured. There was a dark bruise on his cheek, and his jaw was definitely swollen. His knuckles were bloody and bruised, with scrapes on his arms. His lip was busted. He had clearly been in some sort of fight, and I had a very bad feeling about who his 'opponent' had been.

"What happened?" I asked him softly. I looked around and signaled a couple of passing servants. Azel ran to them to explain what needed to be done. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," Lex replied dryly, almost mockingly. I didn't take offense. I knew he took that tone when he struggled to not break down crying. "Sorry for just appearing, though."

"It's fine." I focused again on the injuries I could see, and I noticed the stiff way he held himself. He was in a lot of pain, both physical and mental. "But what happened?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." The words were clipped, and said with quiet hatred. I knew better than to push. "But do you mind if I stay the night?" Between that and the question, my suspicion was all but confirmed.

"You may stay as long as you want, Lex." I gestured to the injuries. "I insist you see a healer, though. Do you want to go to the church or would you like me to bring someone here?"

"Someone here, if it's okay. I'm sore."

"Of course." I hesitated before reaching up to ruffle his hair. I'd normally grip his shoulder, but I worried I'd simply squeeze a bruise on accident. "Let's get you into a room. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. I didn't grab much before I left."

"Then let's also get you some food."

I spent the better part of the next hour making sure Lex was comfortable and taken care of. Cowen himself came to tend to Lex's injuries, and before long, we had Lex settled in. While Lex took a much needed bath, I took Azel to the side and asked him more about what he knew.

"He wouldn't say much," Azel whispered. We lingered in the hall just outside the guest room Lex was using, not really wanting Lex to be left completely on his own yet. "He just rode up and stumbled in. I think he rode through the night or something. All he'd say as I helped him in was that he just had a 'disagreement' with his father."

"That looked like more than a 'disagreement'," I sighed, sincerely wondering if I needed to strengthen the guard, just in case we had Dozel soldiers show up. Though, if Duke Langbalt or Danan showed up, I'd probably lose my temper. "Was it just his father?"

"Has to be. Danan is on his honeymoon."

"Ah, that's right." I remembered the wedding, of course. It had been a lovely affair, all things considered. Though, I had gotten annoyed by all the people trying to match me with potential wives. Sigurd and I had commiserated together, since he too had shown no interest in marrying, and did our best to protect each other. It had been a good laugh for both of us. "Still, that is…" I couldn't think of a word, and honestly, didn't want to try. "Make sure he knows I was serious. He can stay here for as long as he wants. It won't be any trouble adapting to another person in the estate."

"I'll make sure." Azel hesitated before hugging me. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too." I hugged him back before ruffling his hair as I used to. He made a face, but didn't protest. "I need to return to my duties, but do not hesitate to ask if either of you need something."

"Okay." Azel smiled warmly. "Thank you." He went back into Lex's room and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Beating your own child… it seemed Langbalt had more in common with my father than I ever could've thought. That was… disappointing. I'd expected better from him, for some reason.

Deciding that I needed to be cheered up, I headed to my room and found Alicia's latest letter to reread. She became an official healer last year, upon coming of age, so her letters talked of her patients and what she did to ensure they got the best care she could give. I worried about how much of a workaholic she'd become but, then again, I couldn't talk. It was another similarity between us, probably born from loneliness and a lack of really… anyone. Azel, thankfully, seemed much healthier mentally. I'd done my best, though I worried I simply gave him other complexes.

With those worries in my head, and the worries over what happened to Lex, I sat down by the fireplace to write a reply. She'd need to know because Azel's letter would either say everything in detail or badly attempt to talk around the issue, and it was relaxing to write letters. I needed a bit of a longer break anyway.

* * *

After writing my reply, I checked again on Lex and Azel before returning to my work. I'd taken a longer break than originally anticipated, so I was a bit behind. I told the servants to not disturb me and worked late into the night. I had to change my candles out twice, and once, I almost nodded off, but I really did need to finish this set today. So, I made myself some tea for a little energy boost and kept on working.

However, because I was both focused and drowsy, I didn't notice the door to my study open until I sensed another person's presence. I instantly stood and would've attacked the hooded man if his hands hadn't been up in a 'peaceful' gesture. Still, I glared, nerves making me jittery and far too awake. I didn't recognize the person. I didn't recognize their robes, though I did notice they were a darker variation of the robes traditionally worn by bishops of the Church.

"It is quite rude to simply enter someone's room without asking," I told them slowly. A leader had to remain calm in all circumstances, even ones like this. It was the duty, really, of those who people relied on, or something. I was far too tired for this, but damn if I'd ever let it show. "Who are you and how did you enter my home?"

"My name is Manfroy," the man replied. He spoke with an unusual accent, one I had never heard before. I found that odd, considering that, thanks to the court, I'd dealt with ambassadors and representatives from various parts of Jugdral. "I wish to speak with you."

"Well, you are speaking, and not answering one of my questions."

"I entered thanks to the shadows." There was a flicker of black magic at his fingertips and I was even more alarmed now. That had been no magic I had ever seen, which made me realize it was one thing: dark magic. Dark magic was only used by Loptyrians. "We have much to talk about, you and I."

"I rarely have much to talk about with strangers."

"But you are of Loptyr's blood." He smiled slightly, just slightly, and all alarm and drowsiness was replaced with sheer terror. He knew. He knew of the (possible) Loptyr blood in my veins. He literally held my life in his hands with that little bit of knowledge. "And I'm also certain you wouldn't want to disturb your little brother at this hour. He's your only family, yes?"

Part of me felt a little smug that, despite his clear knowledge of things no one else should know about, he apparently didn't know about Alicia. The rest of me was replaced with sheer fury. I could handle threats to my own life, but threats to my little brother were not to be tolerated under any circumstances. So, I began the incantation for Valflame, and the world began to burn away. Intense heat filled the room, and the curtains fluttered and began to char on the edges. The pages on my desk began to curl back. The rugs burst into flames as the magic converged under this Manfroy, forming a magic circle made of spinning triangles slowly settling into place. Flames bloomed on the edges of the circle, ready to converge and devour.

"Wait, wait!" Manfroy yelped. There was very real fear in his voice and that made me pause. "Please, let me talk!"

"I will give you a single chance to explain to my why I shouldn't incinerate you," I retorted coolly. One more word, and Valflame would take him. I was perfectly safe. Azel was perfectly safe. But I would not kill someone who was begging. That was just too much. "You threatened me. You threatened my little brother. I do not tolerate threats. Speak quickly."

He didn't speak at all. Instead, he threw back his hood, revealing a gaunt face with a burn scar across the cheek. The neck had more and, now that I looked, I saw even more on his arms and hands and knew, instinctively, that he had many, many more. While it could've been from some sort of accident, like a house fire, the fact that he was Loptyrian made me wonder if he'd actually been burnt on the stake. The scars were very old as well, so he might've been a child when it happened. He might've been like the children I'd seen dead in Friege, three years ago.

"Will you allow me to start again?" he requested quietly. His voice shook and now, I knew why. "Please?"

I hesitated before dismissing Valflame, letting the spell fade. The cinders and ash would serve as enough of a threat. "This is your last chance," I warned. Part of me felt I should kill him outright, yet I also felt I did need to give him this chance. I held an advantage with the flames, but I felt a little ill over everything now. "You did threaten my family."

"Of course." He breathed a noticeable sigh of relief when the heat dissipated. "Like most of the Loptyrians, I grew up in the Yied Desert. In a hidden shrine, far off the main path, deep underground where the only light we had came from the candles we made, or stole. We had to hide so deeply. If we were every found…"

"You would face the flames." Loptyrians were not considered 'citizens' by any nation, so they received no trial. They received no support. They were hunted and burned.

"Indeed. But the children are not taught that. Children can't understand that you can be hated simply for your parents' crimes." He closed his eyes briefly and I tried to not wince. I knew very well the weight of being judged because of your parents. "When I was young, my best friend and I snuck out. We had read about the sun, and we had wanted to see it. So, we planned carefully and escaped. We felt the wind for the first time and the sun…" He smiled nostalgically. "I was amazed by how warm it was. Burning. Bright. Our eyes watered and for the longest time, we couldn't see anything. But then we adjusted and the sky was a beautiful blue and the sands were endless gold and white…"

"It must have been quite the change."

"From the dank halls that were always molded and stale no matter how much you cleaned? Quite." His smile disappeared. "We wandered a bit, awestruck by the beauty of the world, and we were captured. We were dragged to Darna and thrown into a cage. Put on display so that people could throw rotten vegetables, or worse, at us. Taunt us with fresh food just out of reach. It was humiliating. Nauseating. It became worse when our parents tried to save us, but were only captured instead. That's why they didn't burn us immediately. They used us, mere children, as bait for more. So that they could have a bigger show."

"That is…" I felt ill. I felt horribly, horribly ill.

Manfroy, however, just continued to ramble as if he didn't hear me. "I remember the flames. I remember the smell. I remember how they tied the ropes too tight and how they cut into my wrists. I remember Mother whispering childhood stories to try and comfort us as the flames licked at our feet. I remember everyone's screams as the fires devoured us bit by bit. I remember holding Moira's hand the whole time, clinging and clinging as our tears boiled on our faces…!" He cried now, lost in the memory. All I could do was stare in silent horror. "I lived. Just me. I don't know why. I don't know how. But I crawled out of the shallow hole they threw our bodies in, and was rescued by others."

"…I'm sorry." I had no other words, and they felt so worthless. "I can understand why you turn to threats to get a stranger to listen." The only thing I could do was to try, desperately, to keep my poise and to keep the discussion on topic. "But what is it that you want from me? Why risk yourself to come here? You still have not explained that."

"I have a daughter your age. I do not want her to face the flames. I do not want any child she has to face those flames. I want a world where those of Loptyr are not stuck underground with no chance of ever seeing light, and where they are not burned at the stake just for seeking out a little bit of light." He looked me in the eyes with a strange sort of sincerity, the tears still streaming down his face. "And I'd like your help."

"…Give me a moment to clean up, and make some tea." Alicia sent packets of 'calming' teas with her last letter. He'd probably need that, and I couldn't just leave him. He'd suffered horribly. I couldn't… "Then I'll hear how you think I can possibly help."

* * *

"You want me to be what?" I had no other reaction. After Manfroy calmed down, and after I cleaned things up and made tea, Manfroy finally got around to telling me just what his plan entailed. But I was certain I had misheard.

"I'd like you to become the king, or emperor," he repeated, unbothered by my reaction. He sipped the tea slowly, smiling a little at the taste. Even as shocked as I was, I couldn't help but be a little proud. "Whichever."

"How do you propose, exactly, I do that?" I retorted, defaulting to sarcasm. I had to be careful. He was sympathetic, and had suffered horribly, but I did still remember that he could have me killed with a single sentence. I was just willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and cooperate instead of just reducing him to nothing with Valflame. "Ignoring how Grannvale is a kingdom and we have good relations with all of the other countries, I am not assassinating King Azmur or Prince Kurth." Disregarding the complete political mess that would bring, likely triggering a bloody civil war that would cost thousands of civilians their lives or livelihoods… regardless of my complicated feelings for the man, I was well aware that Prince Kurth was the only reason why I had _any_ memories of my mother smiling. I remembered little else about what she looked like now, but those smiles, I would forever treasure.

"There's no need for you to kill anyone. Prince Kurth has a daughter."

"That sounds entirely too convenient."

"Perhaps, but based on my sources the girl has Major Naga blood, so there is no question to who her father is." Manfroy looked right at me and set his cup down. "You are unmarried, and I have little doubts you'd be considered a good match."

"I am not going to force or trick someone into marrying me." That was what my father did. "Besides, I could simply advise her."

"That is also true. But you'd have far more political knowledge than her. Seems safer for the people, really."

"That's what advisors help with." Briefly, I wondered if this mysterious girl was my sister, but I dismissed it. Mother and Prince Kurth were intelligent people. Even him lingering had been a danger, enough of one that Sunna suffered twice when protecting them, and eventually died. There was no way they'd be stupid enough to have sex when my father could've found them. He really would've killed both of them, and they'd known that. It was impossible they'd be that stupid.

But a hidden princess… Manfroy wanted to put her on the throne, eventually, and he wanted me to be her husband. It left a bad taste in my mouth to use an innocent person, but I had a sinking suspicion that Manfroy would use the girl whether I agreed or not. Even if I killed him, someone else would take over. But if I were involved, I might be able to protect this girl. I'd be required to, actually. Velthomer swore its loyalty to the royal family. I was obligated to serve and protect.

This would also put me in a much better political position to act on my ambitions. If I played along, I'd be in a situation where I could create my ideal world. I could enforce the policies I created more quickly and easily, and I would have more leverage in pushing things through, so that I was no longer quite as reliant on compromises and slow changes to trick my opponents into agreeing. I could strengthen the laws, could make it where fathers who beat their children were prosecuted no matter their rank, where burning children at the stake was illegal and not dismissed as 'taking care of threats'. I could even think of just how to play things, utilizing the divisions among the nobility to my advantage.

But the main problem I saw was… no matter what I thought, I could only come up with scenarios that involved the sacrifice of people I liked and respected. I wasn't sure if I could do that. Plus, again, using an innocent girl with no idea of what was going on… that didn't sit right with me. But if I could make sure they kept me involved and informed, I could maybe…

"I will think on it," I whispered. I hid my nerves by sipping my tea. I wished I could tell Alicia about this, but I knew I couldn't. This was far too dangerous to involve her in. It was a heavy risk, and I couldn't risk her. "I am, of course, well aware of the hold you have, but still, I request to think on it. For one thing, you're still looking for our hidden princess."

"That is fair." Manfroy nodded. "When we have more information, you will give me an answer then?"

"Yes. Also, you may slowly begin moving some of your people into Velthomer. You have to remain hidden still, for all of our sakes, but think of it as a gesture of good faith. I can see how this plan benefits me, and my ambitions. But know this." I gave him a very serious look. "I will not restore the Loptyrian Empire. If I agree to this, I will aim for an empire more like what my ancestor, Saint Maera, envisioned."

"Of course, you don't have to restore it. What you do is enough." Manfroy smiled slowly, and I felt a little uneasy. I knew I was being used, but if I could use him in turn, then perhaps I could make things work out. No, I would, if I did agree to this. "I thank you for giving me a chance."

"Well, I told you I would."

We settled into silence then, somewhere between comfortable and uneasy, and he left once he finished the tea. I remained seated where I was, and looked at the window, thinking more about this… opportunity and latest test of both my morals and my ambitions.

Sacrifice the few for the many. It was a mentality I had heard many times, growing up. It was a compromise between reality and ideals. Minimize casualties. Maximize the results. That's how basically everything worked. To make the world I wanted, a world safe for my family and my people, there would probably be quite a few sacrifices, simply because the scope of that dream was so large. It would be horribly selfish to only sacrifice those I disliked or were apathetic towards. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't shoulder that bitterness and pain that came from knowing one of the few sacrifices, if I inflicted it on others. At the same time, though, was it right to sacrifice people who I knew sought similar goals as me? Was it a good idea? Would that weaken my position and lessen the chances of succeeding? There were no answers.

I'd have a lot to think about in the coming months. That much was very clear. Worse, though, was that I'd have to think on it alone. But that would be fine. I was mostly alone anyway. Just having my siblings, my family, was enough for me.

* * *

Author's note: Manfroy's backstory is mostly based on the Oosawa manga, though Manfroy having a child around Arvis's age is… semi-canon. FE5 revealed that he has a granddaughter that's around 15 years old or so, so it would make sense that he had a daughter around Arvis's age (or maybe closer to Azel's, but either way). And the whole 'being stuck underground in the Yied Desert' is directly from the game. It's never stated when Danan married and all, but he does have three kids by FE4's second generation, so… yeah.

Next Chapter – Final Chapter, Destiny's Doors (I mentioned that this would be a short story)


	5. Final Chapter) Destiny's Doors

Final Chapter) Destiny's Doors

* * *

I expected trouble. In fact, I had planned for trouble. I had dismissed a lot of it as bad feelings and paranoia, with Father Claude agreeing that there was something dark on the horizon. However, I had expected trouble from the west, Verdane to be specific. Manfroy's people needed to hunt there in secret, and it was going to be the first country to be assimilated into the 'empire'. I had been the one to pick it, knowing that the people wouldn't balk as much at Verdane being conquered. Verdane used to attack our borders with horrifying brutality. Many expected them to do so again, and only King Bantu held back his soldiers and elder sons. The plan had been simple. Incite King Bantu to attack first, retaliate, put one of his sons (probably the more reasonable Prince Jamke) in 'charge', and then bring them into the growing empire from there.

But trouble came from the _east_ instead. There was a sudden attack, massacre really, on Darna. King Azmur sent people to investigate what happened. Duke Langbalt had returned, citing that Isaach had declared war. I had my doubts, but the descriptions from Darna had been visceral and horrifying. Duke Langbalt had been quite certain to be as descriptive as possible, to the point that even as I walked down the halls, I had to stop and make sure I didn't see children dangling from spears through the windows. It was too descriptive to not be real, but I felt there was more to the story. It wouldn't surprise me, actually, if Duke Langbalt had provoked them into attacking. He was certainly clever enough for it. But there was no proof, and now, we prepared for war in the east, when there would be trouble in the west before long…

"Well, if it went _perfectly,_ I would be skeptical," I muttered, striding through the halls. There was a lot of work to do in the wake of what happened in Darna. "Still, this is irritating." If only I could write Alicia and ask her to simply come to Velthomer… I had been writing one to ask if she'd mind if I brought Azel for my next visit, since he could finally ride without becoming ill. But with things as they were, I doubted I'd get a letter to her in time. "Will there be enough soldiers remaining for Aideen to be safe?" That was another issue. Duke Ring and Duke Byron were, of course, showing their full support. I had hoped to convince them to leave some behind, but honestly, my requests only made Duke Byron decide to leave Sigurd in Chalphy and to send word to Ethlyn and Prince Quan in Leonster. "What a nuisance…"

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, glowering at the tangles, and made a sharp turn towards my study. I was only in Velthomer briefly to make sure everything was running smoothly, and would have to be back in Belhalla to continue preparing defenses. I needed to maximize the number of soldiers we had available, to counter the unexpected threat and the one I knew was coming. This really was a test of my patience, and my ability to quickly talk people into listening to me. I didn't appreciate it very much.

"At least Azel is in Friege with Tailtiu and Lex," I sighed. Though, if there was a threat to the west, especially with our forces like this, I was more than a little certain Azel would try to head west to fight. He had an infatuation with Aideen, and Alicia was there. He'd go to both of them, even though he had absolutely no combat experience. "Though, Sigurd could probably teach him a few things, far better than me." I reached my study and opened it, only to fight back a groan when I saw Manfroy casually drinking tea there. "I could've sworn I locked the door before I left."

"You left the window open," Manfroy immediately replied, perfectly calm. I gave him a skeptical look and he laughed. "Can you not imagine an old man like me climbing?"

"I have climbed into my study through the window before, and forgive me, but I doubt your scars give you the flexibility for that." I shut the door behind me and looked out the window to make sure I was remembering the path correctly. "Mages aren't typically known for their strength either."

"You are quite strong, for a mage."

"I don't always want to simply burn assassins into a crisp." I also found the exercising relaxing, even if I never did plan on fighting with anything but magic. "It's also amusing to make the servants nervous because of my climbing." Though, I had always made sure that Lex or Tailtiu never saw me do it. They'd beg me to teach them. "I climbed up to the roof of Belhalla's castle once."

"Impressive." Manfroy continued drinking the tea, smiling slightly. "To properly answer your question, the door was open. I believe your assistant picked the lock."

"That makes perfect sense." I sighed and went to my desk to find the papers I needed. "You and yours aren't involved with what's happened in Isaach, right?"

"No, it's too messy. I prefer taking the time to be certain of results. Long games always have their flaws. That's why those who play them must be adaptable."

"I still haven't fully agreed to your plan, you know." Despite it being two years, Manfroy hadn't yet found this 'hidden princess'. I doubted she existed at this point, truthfully. "But this is certainly a threat to my home."

"It is. We should think of a way to take advantage of it."

"Yes…" I thought of what was going on. I was certain it was Duke Langbalt, and if I was right, then there were tracks. Duke Langbalt wasn't so clever that he'd cover up everything. "Regardless, as I said, I have work to do. Did you need something?"

"I thought I'd simply check in, and make sure you were well given this unexpected complication." Manfroy shrugged and held up the mug of tea. "I also wanted this. I can never find it."

"It's made special for me." Alicia made it, actually. It had both herbs she recommended for my health, as well as things she knew I liked. "But I'm doing fine, all things considered. Thank you for the concern."

"Of course. You've been very considerate of me and mine. It is only right that I show the same."

"Have there been any troubles in moving here?"

"No, none. We still hide, but the children have appreciated the fresh air."

"I'm glad." I couldn't help but smile softly at that. Children deserved to be safe and happy. That's why I was playing along with this. Well, it was one reason, at least. "Now then…" Of course, now we had our current dilemma. War only brought danger. It was a means to an end, but you had to be careful with it. The situation with Isaach seemed like it would be too much, but at the same time, I knew there was no way I could stop this momentum. I had to simply take advantage of it. That was the best way to play the political game. You set up what you could, but ideally, you simply took advantage of your enemies' mistakes and flaws.

Thinking quickly, I wrote down a note for Aida and left Manfroy in the study, knowing he'd take his sweet time no matter what I said or did. I also didn't worry too much about him reading the note. Aida and I wrote in code, and had for years. I'd have her look into just what Duke Langbalt did, and use that to blackmail him into working with me. …No, I'd need to do one better. I'd need to trick him into thinking we were on the same side and set him up. With a bit of luck, I could set up Duke Reptor as well. I hated to kill Tailtiu's father, because she loved him so, but with it, I could finally get justice for those children he burned years ago. I could 'repay' Duke Langbalt for beating Lex two years ago. I could…

I shook my head sharply and made myself focus on the present goal. But this was why I had Aida in on the plan, the only person I told. So long as I had Aida watching, I knew I wouldn't stray too far. I knew that Manfroy wouldn't stray too far either. He'd have to kill her to have a chance of pulling the wool over my eyes. Everything… everything would be fine.

* * *

"You can't possibly be thinking of leaving!" It wasn't really my place to yell at Prince Kurth, but I was stressed out enough to snap at him anyway. "You are the sole heir to the throne!" I reminded him angrily. Though I was sure Manfroy would love for Prince Kurth to simply die, I was still hesitant over it. My feelings over him were complicated, but Mother had loved him. For that alone, I… I didn't just want him to throw his life away. "If you die, the entire country will be thrown into chaos!"

"So little confidence in my combat abilities?" Prince Kurth joked. He continued getting ready to march off, perfectly calm. It was rather amazing, considering I was yelling at him in his own room. "I do have the Book of Naga."

"All someone would have to do is ambush you when you're not prepared or when you don't have the tome near." I could think of ten thousand ways to arrange that too. With Duke Langbalt and Duke Reptor marching off as well, it was almost a sure thing that they would try something. I still had no proof about Duke Langbalt provoking this war, but it would all make sense. "Gods, it's like yelling at a wall with you!" My temper spiked when he actually laughed. "What, pray tell, is the joke? I could use the laugh."

"Your mother said the same thing to me, once." The words were soft, but they still felt… it was the first time I had every heard him mention Mother since she left. So, I felt almost like I had been punched. Certainly, all the anger I felt disappeared in an instance. "Do you remember her, Arvis?"

"I…" I looked down and away and fiddled with my cuffs. "No, I don't really. I remember pieces, certainly, only in an abstract sense. I remember her smile, but not…" I remembered it lit up her face, but I couldn't remember what she had looked like. I remembered it made her eyes sparkle, but I couldn't remember what color her eyes were. Honestly, I couldn't even remember something as basic as her hair color anymore.

"I'm not surprised. Most people have forgotten what she even looked like. Some days, I'm not sure if I quite remember either." He turned to face me then with a sad smile. He didn't ask about why I didn't just look at her pictures. He knew, _knew_ , just why I couldn't look at them. It was just too painful. "Even now, part of me wishes I'd gone after her. I had decided to respect her choice, since she had so few choices, but…"

"You can't still love her." I didn't mean to scoff, but I felt raw. I felt like a wound had been ripped into. "It's been eighteen years."

"You still love Alicia and Azel, don't you?" Prince Kurth smiled, but I frowned. Unfortunately, I couldn't quite understand his point. Loving family who I had frequent contact with seemed very different than loving someone who disappeared. "How is she doing? Alicia, I mean." Then again, perhaps it had been simply to change the subject. It was like him.

"She's well. She's a healer, and is quite proud of her work, though I worry about how isolated she is."

"She really is your sister, then. You keep yourself isolated and working far too hard." Somehow, his smile became even sadder. "Have you ever participated in a falconry contest since your sixth birthday, Arvis?"

"I… no, I haven't." I barely even remembered what he was talking about. I did remember that Sunna had been horribly hurt afterwards, and Mother would cry and apologize. "I've been busy."

"Being the duke, raising Azel… right, right." He smiled warmly at me and, for a split-second, I swore I was six years old again and he was showing me how to pet a falcon again. I swore I was a child who hoped, almost desperately, that he'd be Mother's knight in shining armor who would save her from the evil demon that was my father. "If I return, we should do that again. If I don't, well… you should still go out and do that. Or something else that's just for fun. You really have had too little fun in your life, Arvis."

"I'm fine." There was always work to do. There were always people who needed better lives. I wanted a world like that. I wanted a world… yes, there was no time to simply… "There's no need to worry."

"Oh, it's a more selfish reason than that." He laughed, even as I looked at him in confusion. "You have Cigyun's smile, Arvis. Your face lights up the same way hers did when you smile."

"That is…" I hadn't expected that. I had no idea I had any physical similarity with her, truthfully. I knew I had inherited much of my father's looks, no matter how much I hated it.

"Ah, but I need to meet the soldiers and march out." Prince Kurth finished packing his bags, checking things over. "Arvis, please protect the kingdom and my father while I am away. And should the worst happen, I'm counting on you to keep it safe."

"…I promise." At that moment, I almost ask him… something. I wasn't sure what, though there was a question on my tongue. But I threw it away, because for the first time in a long while, I had no idea just what I wanted to say. He truly did make me feel like I was a child again. "I will keep everything safe, everyone safe, to the best of my abilities."

"Then I truly have nothing to fear." He smiled proudly at me. "Farewell, Arvis. Cigyun would be very proud of the man you've become. I'm certain of it."

I watched him walk away then, feeling a strange urge to cry. I fought it back, though, because tears were foolish. Time spent crying was time I could spend working and keeping my promises. It was time I could spend on this plan, and perhaps minimizing the casualties even further. Perhaps I could even find a plan that left 'everyone' alive… except I knew that was impossible. For a dream this grand, there would have to be sacrifices. It would be unfair if I manipulated things so that I did not have to sacrifice those I respected. I could hope, but I couldn't… if things were to be fair, equitable for all, then I had to hold myself to the same standards.

The doors of destiny had been thrown open and now we had to follow the paths where they led, even if the sounds haunted us all. There was no turning back, and I would face the consequences of my choices with my head held high, regardless of my fears and hopes. That was the price I had to pay for all of this. I, of all people, couldn't falter. For the world I wanted, a world where my siblings could live happily and freely, where my people would be safe… I had to do this.

Even if it cost me people I respected, I had to. That was all there was to it.

* * *

Author's notes: The title is a reference to the opening text in Fe4's prologue, as well as Chapter 5's title. It's not really mentioned if Isaach's war was part of the grand plan or not, and I'm choosing against it because I like the idea that they didn't plan for _everything_ , considering how much does actually go right for their plan. (Honestly, the plan only goes 'wrong' because of two happenstance things that you couldn't plan for at all.)

Next Chapter – Epilogue (there will be only one epilogue)


	6. Epilogue) Complications

Epilogue) Complications

* * *

I drummed my fingers on my desk, glowering at the map spread across it. Agustria was almost completely assimilated, and Verdane would follow before long. Isaach proved difficult still, with multiple rebellions that were actually very effective. Danan had been sent with Dozel's finest to subdue them, but I doubted he'd be able to do much. It was their spirit that held more than their weapons. Clearly, I should have handled Isaach differently. I wouldn't have expected them to keep on fighting at this point, but they had such faith in their little uncrowned king and their princess. When things calmed, I might be able to utilize that for my own benefit. Lex and Princess Ayra were all but married and had two children. That could be…

I sighed, brushing the hair out of my face and glared at Agustria. I wouldn't have to do any of this if Chagall had been remotely intelligent. King Imca was too clever to be tricked, so Manfroy had goaded Chagall into killing his father. From there, we were _supposed_ to simply manipulate him, have him as a puppet king. Instead, Chagall locked up Eldigan and caused all sorts of problems out of petty jealousy. Then he attacked again, wanting revenge against Sigurd. He'd bled his own country dry just to hire enough mercenaries, and then he executed the only person in the world who swore to be loyal and actually keep that oath. Chagall was the biggest idiot I had ever had the misfortune to encounter. I suppose that idiocy did have its uses, though. Agustria didn't fight Grannvale, much, because we brought stability. But it was still very messy, far messier than I would've liked.

I laughed bitterly at the last thought. Quite a few things were far messier than I would've liked. Sigurd was supposed to be out of Agustria before all of this. He and his were supposed to be back here, in Grannvale, where he'd be 'watched for potential treachery'. From there, the plan was to gradually win him over and then use Claude's 'revelation' to condemn Langbalt and Reptor. I had planned to be _done_ with those two by now. Instead, I was still stuck with two people he longed to see dead and not working with the people I had hoped to have by my side by now.

"Still, everything is coming together," I murmured aloud. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed at my tired eyes before looking at the stack of letters from Alicia and Azel. That was another reason I was peeved that Sigurd, through sheer happenstance, became far more involved than I originally had planned. My siblings were caught up as well and, worse than my siblings… my niece and nephew were caught up in all of this.

I picked up one of the letters, the once from Alicia that told me a bit of how they looked like. It was very basic, but still enough to make me smile. Caitriona and Conall… I longed to see them. I longed to meet them. They were family. They were Alicia's children, children she had with someone she loved. I knew how worried she'd been about being a mother, yet here she was. I couldn't wait to spoil them. I couldn't wait to see them grow up. So, I had to finish this up quickly. I had to make a world where _they_ could grow up happily, a world where they never had to fight.

Though, it did add to my frustration over it all. In the original plan, Alicia and Azel should've already been home. Instead, because of everything, I had to react quickly to keep things from imploding, pinning blame on Sigurd and Claude. Some part of me wondered if Manfroy had arranged this, to remove potential obstacles, but I had no proof. It was also a little too messy for him. I'd have Aida look into it for me.

"Oh, is that from Alicia?" Diadora suddenly appeared next to me, hovering over my shoulder. She laughed brightly at my startled yelp, though she did make sure I didn't fall out of my chair again. "You were concentrating very hard," she teased, hugging me and, shyly, kissing my cheek. Without thinking about it, I relaxed and smiled at her. I wasn't quite in love, yet, but I knew I was falling. She was, really, a lovely girl, kinder than anything. I knew Alicia would adore her. She already did, just from letters. "Did we get new letters?"

"No, sadly, I am simply rereading old ones," I replied. I carefully tucked some things away, mostly the morally ambiguous things. "I wanted to read about my niece and nephew again."

"I wish she were better at describing, but I suppose the paper really is too small for anything but the basics." She crossed her arms and pouted a little, and pouted more when I laughed. "Though, you're also bad at describing things."

"I am. It's one of many traits we share." Though, honestly, by this point, it was almost a joke, a game. I had no idea what her lover, Chulainn, looked like, despite them being involved for two years now. She didn't know what Diadora looked like. There was no need to waste paper for something that could be learned within half a second.

Though, it did make it hard to find Deirdre like I promised Alicia and Sigurd I would. I had never met her and a look through my letters showed that Alicia had never described her. I had spies in Verdane trying to hunt her down, but they were my newer ones, my less skilled. I had to keep my _most_ skilled here in Grannvale or in Isaach. So, unfortunately, I'd gotten next to nothing useful. When I saw Alicia again, I'd be certain to ask.

"Arvis?" Diadroa was in my face again, frowning worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked, gently brushing my hair back. "You haven't been sleeping. You've got all the servants worried about that, you know."

"I get sleep, when I am able," I hedged, looking to the side. Her scowl told me she recognized the evasion. "There's a lot to do and plan for. We have rebels, safety precautions, the wedding…"

"I would like it if you rested more, though. I worry you're overworking to not fret over your siblings." She sat on the arm of my chair and leaned down to hug me. "Though, maybe I'm causing problems? Because of my amnesia?"

"I told you that if any trouble comes from that, we'll face it together." I smiled up at her and, after a moment, she smiled back, noticeably relieved. I was glad she had written to Alicia about it, and that she trusted me enough to talk to me. "I can send people to look more into it, if you'd like."

"No, not at the moment. Maybe in a few years, when we're more settled." She gasped suddenly and jumped to her feet. "Oh, shoot, I meant to bring those sweets I bought! I'll be right back! Make some tea!" She was gone in an instance, laughing all the while. I couldn't help but laugh as well and stood up to make tea like she 'ordered'. Yes, I wasn't quite in love yet, but I was falling for her. Part of me almost felt annoyed by it, feeling like I fell into Manfroy's trap, but I supposed that some things just… happened.

Still, as I made the tea, I let myself think of more serious things. Duke Daccar had requested 'assistance' for the 'rebels' in his homeland, really just him trying to usurp. If I answered that request, I could remove two menaces to the peace, Daccar and Maios, and perhaps play on Sigurd's loyalty to make him stay in Silesse a while longer. It was a gamble, though, as he might just charge into Grannvale. Then again, he might just charge without any sort of prompting. Sigurd was always known for his loyalty, to the point of recklessness. I hoped he'd listen to reason, and that staying to help Silesse in the aftermath of a civil war would buy me the time I wanted. I wanted to come up with a different plan, a better plan. I liked Sigurd. I had always admired his spirit, even when it baffled me.

But, more importantly, he was Alicia's friend. He was arguably Alicia's best friend, aside from Deirdre. Alicia and Azel were also with Sigurd's army and if things went wrong, they could be hurt. There were so many people in that army that Alicia and Azel loved, that Lex and Tailtiu liked. I wanted to ensure their safety, but that would only work if I had more time. I needed more time for a _better_ plan, a plan that minimized sacrifices further. There were already so many. Prince Kurth, Duke Byron, Duke Ring… they were all people I had admired, and who were now dead, or dying. It hurt, but even that was motivation. I had to do better. I had to keep my promises. I had to make the sacrifices _worth_ it.

It was all a gamble. It had turned into a gamble the moment Chagall struck too soon, and Sigurd had fled to Silesse for sanctuary. I had to gamble that Sigurd's loyalty would make him stay in Silesse, which put itself in danger to give him and his sanctuary. I had to gamble that Sigurd would see reason and stay there for just a couple more years. If I had a couple more years, I knew I could secure everything I needed without sacrifices. It was a slower route, but long games were always slow. Perhaps it was selfish, but that slower route might lead to less casualties overall. I could only hope.

Sighing, I paused in tea making and wrote a note to Duke Andrei, telling him to send his bow knights up to Silesse. If we wiped out Silesse's main force, its pegasus knights, it might make Sigurd more likely to stay and help. I hoped it worked. I hoped he'd stay. It meant not seeing Alicia or Azel for a little longer, but it would be safer for everyone involved. I wanted them to be safe. After all, their safety and happiness was one of my biggest motivations for going along with this plan.

But if Sigurd left, I'd have to continue with the plan as it was. For the greater good, I had to see this through. I had come too far to stop now, and I had made too many promises to back out. Whatever happened, I had to accept it with my head held high. No matter what happened, I…

* * *

Author's note: And here's the end. This epilogue takes place during the timeskip between Game Chapter 3 and Game Chapter 4, specifically between 'Interlude – First Snow' and 'Chapter 20) Winter's Winds'. I hope you've enjoyed this insight into Arvis and his motivations, particularly in how I am playing it during this series.

If you want to read the FE4 novelization this ties into, please read _Memoirs of the Holy War_. Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
